An Abstract Truth
by MaDmAN12435
Summary: Ivan Miller is just some kid at Kadic... Or, he was until a strange series of events turned his life into a tale of broken legs and electric shocks. Will Ivan regain use of his legs? Will he gain control over his abnormal abilities? Only you, the reader, will find out. Rated T for now, just in case. I refuse to ship characters against canon. No longer on Hiatus. Please review.
1. A New Arrival

**The Abstract Truth: A Code Lyoko Fanfiction**

**Before note by The MaDmAN: This fanfiction is made under the assumption you have watched the show up to season 3 midway, so we feel there is no reason to describe the characters from the show. This takes place slightly after code XANA is entered for the first time, destroying the forest sector. The original version of this chapter has been replaced, and that has been saved as a separate document.**

"It's not often we get a new kid midyear, we really should ." Odd spoke with an upbeat, yet annoyed tone.

Jeremy resisted the urge to facepalm as he looked at his friend, "Odd, I've told you several times now, we've got more important things to do."

"But you know how everyone gets around new kids." Odd began begging.

"Afraid he'll be stealing your girls, Odd?" Ulrich joked, making Odd roll his eyes.

"Would it really be so bad to make a new friend?" Aelita asked, looking between the group, confused.

"I'm with Aelita on this one." Odd whipped around at Yumi's voice, to see her approach the group. "After all, it's not like they're coming to the factory."

"Mr. Belpois, could I have a word with you?" The principal, Mr. Delmas, asked, walking up to the group. Trailing behind him was a kid somewhere in their age group, with brown eyes, short, messy dark brown hair, a small burlap sack slung over his shoulder, a suitcase, and thin wooden box that was about the length of his forearm. He was wearing simple blue jeans, a black and white t-shirt, and a pair of black sneakers.

Jeremy gave the kid a curious look, before looking back to the principle, "Yes, Mr. Delmas?"

"This is our new student, his name is Ivan Miller. I was wondering if you could watch over him for his first few days, since he's been put in your class, anyway."

"Uh... Sure thing, Mr. Delmas."

"Good, now, I'll let the two of you get acquainted." He turned to walk away, "Oh, and be sure he doesn't pick up on your friend Odd's 'study habits.'" He said with a chuckle to himself.

"Well that was interesting," Ivan muttered. "Well, he already told me who you are, and you already know my name, sort of, so I see no real reason for a proper introduction here."

Odd smiled and held out his hand. "That's funny, we were just talking about you."

Ivan smiled back, and took the hand, "Something tells me you're the one Mr. Delmas said never to use the study habits of..." Ivan pulled out a note, and looked at it for a moment, "..Odd, correct?"

"Yeah." Odd smiled and shrugged at the part about his study habits.

"Well, I guess it's nice to meet you." Ivan paused for a moment, thinking, "Hey, Jeremy, I was told I would temporarily be bunking with someone called." he glanced at his note again, "William Dunbar, do you know what room he's in?"

"William? I think he's in room 206." Jeremy said, trying to get a look at the note, which Ivan then crumpled before he could see it, and shoved back in his pocket.

"Thanks... Also, which way's the dorm, anyway?" He asked, looking from building to building.

"That one." Ulrich pointed to the building Ivan was looking at before he spoke out. "Try not to get lost."

"No promises there." Ivan said with a slight grin, before turning to the dorm, and walking away.

"Hey, wait up." Odd chased after him. "I want you to know about some of the kids here."

"Wasn't it Jeremy's job to help him?" Yumi pointed out, making Odd stop in place.

"But that doesn't mean I can't help out, does it?" Odd questioned, looking at his friends.

"No, but I think Mr. Delmas chose Jeremy over you for a reason." Ulrich slightly smiled, crossing his arms as he made the remark.

"Because he's less judgmental." Yumi cut Odd off before he could speak. He then shrugged it off.

"Hey Jeremy, aren't you supposed to be showing him around, anyway?" Aelita asked, "Why did you stay back with us?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm going." Jeremy said as he stood up from the bench, and began to walk toward the dorms.

* * *

"Ah, here it is, room 206," Ivan said as he stood outside the door. He raised the Long box off his shoulder, and gently tapped it against the door.

"Hey William, you there?" Odd called out as he knocked hard on the door.

The door opened at a rather relaxed pace, "Oh hey Odd, this the new guy?" William asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Ivan asked, looking down at himself.

"Well, you are the only person here with a suitcase." Jeremy commented.

"A fair point," Ivan turned to William, "You must be William Dunbar, my name is Ivan Miller. I was told I'll be bunking with you for the time being."

"Oh, sure, come in, just don't mind the mess." William said, stepping back and widening the door to reveal a thick layer of trash and rubble scattered everywhere throughout the room.

"Wow, hurricane much?" Ivan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not that bad. Anyway, the desk, bed, and wardrobe on that side are yours." He said, gesturing to the far wall, where Ivan dropped his bags, and his box. "Hey, what's in the box?"

"Nothing." Ivan said calmly, opening the suitcase and moving out a laptop computer, a small stack of games, and some clothes, putting them in the according places, before picking back up the wooden box. "Shall we go?"

"Are you sure you don't want to tell us?" Odd stepped in as he looked at the box.

"I'm sure." He said quickly, putting the box in his wardrobe, and putting a bike-lock on the handles. "Anyway, which way's the lunch room?"

"Now you're speaking my language." Odd grinned as he looked to the hallway. "I'll show you."

"Wow, your school's food is surprisingly good!" Ivan said, finishing his dinner right before Odd.

"I'm glad we didn't have brussel sprouts today." Odd smiled and leaned back in his chair

"If you make them right, brussel sprouts can actually be pretty good. All food comes down to the spices in the end."

"I'll believe it when I taste it." Odd looked at Ivan. "I think I'll ge-" The sound of Odd's phone going off cut him off. He pulled it out of his pants pocket and looked at the short text that read. X.A.N.A.

"Something wrong?" Ivan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, I just need to leave for a moment." Odd hastily stood up.

"Ok, I'll head back to my room then." Ivan muttered, suppressing a yawn, "Dang jet-lag."

Odd headed out the main doors and cut through the courtyard then met up with Yumi and Aelita. "So what's Xana up to this time?"

"He's attacking the core again. And he's activated the tower in sector 5." Aelita said, breaking into a run for the woods.

"Jeremy's already there and Ulrich is ahead of us." Yumi broke into a sprint behind Aelita. Odd sprinted beside them.

Ivan watched the group run off, before standing, and putting the trays away, _I wonder what that was all about._ _Eh, I'll just ask later._ He thought to himself, sluggishly moving for the door.

"At last, I thought he'd never leave." Sissi walked up to Ivan and put her hand on his shoulder. "He didn't bother you too much did he?"

"And you are?" He questioned, giving a curious look.

"Sissi." Sissi came around to the front of him.

"Oh, yes, your father mentioned you, I think." Ivan said, _Especially how bad your grades are._

"Didn't he put Jeremy in charge?" Sissi questioned as she raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?"

"Maybe I can show you around since he's gone." Sissi smiled.

"I know enough for now. I was just on my way to my room." Ivan said, suppressing a yawn.

"But-" Sissi stood beside herself as he walked by.

"Maybe some other time."

* * *

"Well, that was a weird moment. I feel a bit bad for that actually, she wasn't exactly being mean..." Ivan said to himself as he unlocked his door with a spare key he had been given earlier that day. "At least now I can..." He trailed off as he saw the inside of the room, which looked like something had charged through breaking everything, "Wha... How?" He muttered, looking around.

"Miller!" A voice shouted behind him, "Just what are you... Woah, what happened here?" Jim asked as he stepped by, looking into the room.

"Wish I knew." Ivan said, not really moving for a few moments, before going to his dresser, and opening it, as the lock on it had physically burst. "Let's see... Shit!" He shouted, as he found his wooden box, open, and empty.

"Hey! Watch your language!" Jim shouted.

"I know, sorry, it's just that whoever was in here stole something of mine." Ivan said, holding the box up.

"Well, I'm sure that whatever was in there, it'll show up eventually. What was in that, anyway?"

"A couple practice weapons." Ivan muttered.

"Weapons?" Jim asked, with raised eyebrows, "You do know that weapons aren't allowed on campus, unless permission is given in advance, right?"

"I did get permission." He said with a roll of his eyes. "Mr. Delmas gave me the ok on it before I even showed up."

"Well, I'll tell him someone stole your stuff, in the meantime, clean up this room." He said, before walking out, closing the door behind him.

_Why would someone steal my stuff? In fact, how did they even know what to steal? I swear, today keeps getting weirder and weirder._ Ivan thought to himself, beginning to pick up the debris of his lock, and of everything else that had broke, and putting it all into one pile. _Ok, now to... Wait, why am I even doing this when someone is going around with MY weapons?_ He walked over to the door, and opened it up, storming out.

_Ok, if I were to steal a weapon, where would I go directly afterward... Probably a place with little to no people around, maybe hide them. Maybe a room nobody uses, or..._ Ivan's head turned toward a window, _Maybe the forest?_ He thought, breaking into a run,

"Hey where do you think you're going?" Jim grabbed his arm just before he made it out the door.

"Umm..." Ivan's brain stopped short, not even bothering to help him come up with a response.

"The principal will want to hear about this." Jim looked at him as he lightly pushed forward.

"Oh yes, because I'm sure he's got nothing more important to do than hear a student was running in the halls, is that what you're saying?" Ivan asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Don't get smart with me!" Jim retorted. "After he hears about the damages, we'll talk about that smart mouth of yours."

"Doesn't that seem a bit counter-productive?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope." Jim pulled Ivan as he walked through the hall.

_Great, now whoever stole my stuff is going to get an even bigger time gap, that's just freaking great._ Ivan thought bitterly, but kept his mouth shut, and obliged.

* * *

"Come on Jeremy, pick up." Ulrich dodged as the specter swung at his head.

"Ulrich, is that you?" Jeremy's voice said over the phone. "What's happening out there?"

"I'm being attacked by X.A.N.A." Ulrich jumped back as the tonfa the specter was using hit a steel beam. The weapon left a large dent, bending the beam outward several feet. "He created a spectre, and this one's armed."

"Really? What's it using?" Jeremy asked, as electricity crackled across one of the tonfa.

"Metal nightsticks, two of them." Ulrich sidestepped the specter as it tried to jab one into his chest.

"Where are the others?"

"Arriving now." Ulrich said as he saw the others approaching. In the moment he was distracted, a bolt of electricity shot out of one of the tonfa, hitting him in the chest, and knocking him out cold.

"Ulrich!" The specter turned to look at Yumi as she called out. It faded into a mist, and went right into the midst of their group, carrying the tonfa with, and slammed one, charged with electricity, into her back. She stumbled, and shouted in pain, but didn't fall.

"Hey ugly!" Odd shouted, pulling the spectre's attention to him, and grinned "Bet you couldn't hit me if you tried!"

The Spectre grunted, and began to chase Odd, who ran into the forest.

"Guys, what's happening out there?" Jeremy's voice shouted frantically from Ulrich's phone.

* * *

"Jim, I don't see why you brought the person who's stuff was stolen to me, rather than trying to find the thief, and vandal." Mr. Delmas said, rubbing his temples. "Miller, you're free to go, and if you find out who it is, be sure to tell me."

"Thank you, Mr. Delmas." Ivan said, before walking out calmly.

"As for you, Jim." The principal's voice said as soon as the door was closed. "You keep getting so paranoid about that group. All this talk of secret passageways, and now you bring me someone who was robbed for trying to find the robber?"

_Ok, I guess I shouldn't be hearing this._ Ivan thought to himself as he went off quickly. _Ok... where was I... Ok, forest._ He turned the moment he left the building, and went toward the forest at a quick jog.

_**Three minutes later:**_

_Great, just great. I'm lost._ Ivan thought grimly as he trudged between a couple trees. _This has been probably one of my worst ideas._

"Come on, I know you can do better!" Odd called out as he lead the specter away from the factory. It growled and roared as it ran across Ivan's field of vision, carrying his tonfa.

"... Wait... STOP! THIEF!" Ivan shouted, breaking into a full sprint after them.

"Who's a thief?" Odd looked back and saw Ivan's face twisted in rage.

"GET BACK HERE WITH MY TONFA!" He shouted, diving into the specter, and trying to pull the weapons away from it. A quick jolt of electricity sent him flying back.

"Ivan!" Odd slid to a stop then turned to run towards specter had dropped the tonfa and ran towards Odd.

"I'm fine." he muttered, using a tree to help him get up. "That bastard is _dead_. I'd be more worried about yourself." He broke into a run for the dropped tonfa, sliding under the specter and somehow managing to trip it.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Odd questioned as the specter got up and looked at Ivan.

"It's basics of most fighting styles." Ivan said, picking up the tonfa, electricity running down it and back up, and charged the specter head on, an explosion ringing out as the two electrically charged nightsticks collided.

* * *

"Transfer;Yumi. Transfer; Aelita." Jeremy said as the two remaining Lyoko warriors stepped into the scanners. "Scanner; Yumi. Scanner; Aelita." He then hit the enter key, "Virtualization." The two went to the virtual world in the arctic region.

"Ok Jeremy, we're here." Aelita said, looking around, "Do you see anything."

"Not yet, the tower should be northeast of your position. I'm sending you the Overwing now." Jeremy said into his mic, and almost three seconds later, the grey metallic vehicle was in front of them.

"Thanks Jeremy." Yumi and Aelita got on and raced for the tower. "Any monsters yet?"

"Yeah, two tarantulas and some kankrelats. Though something seems off about them."

"Where, I don't see anything." Yumi looked to the left then to the right.

"Look, there!" Aelita said, pointing to a dark grey kankrelat with yellow stripes.

"Well that's new." Yumi looked around then threw her fan at one of the kankrelats.

"You're telling me." Said Jeremy "X.A.N.A. seems to have given them an upgrade. Their lifepoints are a lot higher than they should be. At least the tarantulas seem normal."

"How's Ulrich?" Yumi throes her fan again after getting it back.

"He's still out cold." Jeremy said, before opening up the phone-program on the supercomputer, and entering Odd's number.

After two rings he picked up. "Yeah?"

"Odd, where are you? The others need backup, and Ulrich's still unconscious." Jeremy said rapidly.

"Headed back with Ivan and the specter." Odd ran to the ladder.

"Ivan? What's he doing there?"

"Long story short, he was looking for something in the woods, the specter had it." Odd said, with the phone held in place with his shoulder and ear. A loud boom echoed through the tunnels as the tonfa struck the specter again. "And so he's beating it down."

"He's actually fighting the specter... and _winning_?" Jeremy asked in disbelief.

Odd pulled himself out of the manhole outside the factory as he spoke. "Well actually the specter is chasing me while Ivan chases it and smacks it right now. I'm almost there"

"I see." Jeremy switched back to chatting with those on Lyoko, "Ok, you two, help is on the way."

"And just in time." Yumi said gladly from the chasm she and Aelita were hiding in.

**A couple minutes later:**

On the security cameras, Jeremy could see Odd entering the scanner room, after successfully evading the Spectre, "Transfer; Odd." He began, typing in the appropriate codes, "Scanner; Odd. Virtualization."

Odd virtualized behind the monsters. "Didn't anyone teach you manners?" Odd aimed his wrist at a kankrelat. It turned around and Odd shot it in the 'eye', killing it instantly.

"Nice shot Odd, now... hey, something's happening to the tower." Jeremy said, as the glow of the tower went from red to white. "It deactivated itself."

"What do you think happened?" Odd questioned as he aimed his wrist at every corner.

"I don't know, but X.A.N.A. must have a reason for it, he wouldn't just deactivate a tower for no reason." Aelita said curiously, his words followed by the appearance of a different monster.

"Jeremy, Scyphozoa!" Yumi blocked it's path to Aelita and drew out her fan, only to be hit from the side by two energy bolts from one of the tarantulas, instantly devirtualizing her.

"Aelita, get out of there!" Jeremy shouted, but it was too late, the Scyphozoa's tentacles had already grabbed Aelita in their grip.

"Tentacles away from the girl." Odd shot two arrows as he stood atop the chasm, one passing by it's head and the other almost hitting the tentacle in front of Aelita, if a Kankrelat hadn't jumped in the way and returned fire before getting hit. The laser fired hit Odd directly in the chest.

"Odd, you just lost 30 lifepoints!" Jeremy said into the mic.

"That's a new trick." Odd got to his feet and carefully inched towards the edge, only to have a Kankrelat come up and shoot him in the back twice, devirtualizing him instantly.

* * *

Ivan was staring at where the thief had been only moments before with wide eyes, "What the hell?" he asked nobody, taking heavy breaths, "Did he just... disintegrate?" As he looked around, at the surrounding machines. "Eh, it would be a shame if I didn't look around a bit first." He said before walking to an elevator shaft, and slamming his hand on the 'elevator call' button, and a whirring sound began to pass through the room as the thick wires and the pulleys began to work.

"Ok, so that works. Not that I'm using that deathtrap." Ivan muttered as he walked to a nearby set of stairs, and went through the first door he could find.

"Hey guys?" Jeremy said into the mic, which was aimed at the scanner room, "We have a problem."

"Like we haven't even noticed." Yumi said, sarcasm dripping from the words.

"I mean we have another problem, someone is in the factory, and they're not that far from finding us out."

Odd came out of the scanner just in time to hear what Jeremy said. "That's probably Ivan."

Jeremy paused for a moment, carefully evaluating the security footage that was being shot, "Seems to be." He said, before noticing where Ivan was. "He's just on the other side of the wall from me."

"Okay, I'll take him the long way around." Odd smiled and climbed the ladder out of the computer room.

"Ok, I'll devirtualize Aelita as soon as XANA leaves her body." Jeremy said, presetting the devirtualization codes.

* * *

"Hey, Wait up!" Odd called as he raced after Ivan.

Ivan whipped around, holding the tonfa in a defensive stance, before recognizing Odd, "Oh, hey, what are you doing here?" He asked

"Finding you." Odd slowed to a stop and smiled as he put his hands behind his head.

"Why? It's not like I'm missing anything."

"The disease ridden rats make this place a dangerous place."

"I see. If that was the case I'm sure I would have seen rat droppings by this point or maybe a corpse of one." Ivan muttered, a bored look around the room confirmed what he had said; there wasn't a single thing to insinuate there had been rats.

"That's, because, pest control removed them before they get rid of the live ones." Odd replied nervously.

"I see. On another note, the thief I was chasing disappeared. As in he disintegrated in front of my eyes."

"Really, are you sure you didn't imagine it?" Odd watched Ivan, becoming more nervous by the second.

"No, I'm sure, he just... one moment he was there, I felt my tonfa hit him... and then he was gone a moment later." Ivan said, thinking it over, "I suppose it is possible it was my imagination, and that my muscles simply were reacting to nothing, but still. It isn't likely... Also, why was it chasing you?"

"We may never know." Odd smiled. "Come on, lets get back to school before someone notices we're gone."

At mention of the school, Ivan's eyes widened, "Shit! That guy destroyed my room to get these!" He shouted, holding up his tonfa at the last word.

"Just one moment, I need to make a private call." Odd gave a slight grin and inched backwards.

"I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead..." Ivan began quietly muttering to himself.

Odd walked out of Ivan's earshot behind him. "Jeremy? It's Odd. The specter did a little damage at the school."

Jeremy let out a sigh, "I see. I'll launch the return to the past."

"What happened?" Ulrich groaned as he began to come to.

"Ah, you're awake, I'll fill you in on it later." Jeremy said as he inserted the last few parts of the code. "Return to the past now." With that, and a press of the enter key, a white light came out of the center of the supercomputer, growing in intensity, before exploding outwards, covering everything as time reset.

* * *

"I still don't get it." Jeremy said, "Why would the specter go through all the trouble of stealing the weapons of one guy? And how did he manage to fight back against it with any affect?"

"It might be because he wanted to kill one of us along with deleting the polar region," Yumi answered. "It's only a thought though."

"It could have killed us without weapons, they've come close to doing it in the past." Aelita said, "But Odd, what exa-"

"Mr. Belpois, could I have a word with you?" Mr. Delmas asked, with Ivan following behind him.

Jeremy felt a small hit of deja-vu, "Yes, Mr. Delmas?"

"This is our new student, his name is Ivan Miller. I was wondering if you could watch over him for his first few days, since he's been put in your class, anyway." Mr. Delmas said, exactly as he had the day before.

"Of course I could, sir." Jeremy said.

"Good, now, I'll let the two of you get acquainted." He turned to walk away, "Oh, and be sure he doesn't pick up on your friend Odd's 'study habits.'" He said with a chuckle to himself.

"Well that was interesting." Ivan said in a tone that seemed a bit closer to a monotone than it had before. "Well, I already know who you are, and you already sort of know who I am. So there is no real need for a proper introduction."

Odd smiled and held out a hand. "Did the principal describe us that well?"

"That's one way of putting it, 'Mr. Della Robbia'." Ivan said, smiling as he took Odd's hand in his own.

Odd unknowingly cut off Jeremy, who was about to say something, as he shook Ivan's hand. "I'm have a feeling we'll become good friends."

Ivan gave a smile, "I feel as though I know you already."

"But we've only just met." Ulrich stated looking at Ivan.

Ivan gave Ulrich a look of understanding, "Before, after, it's all the same." He said in a fake accent

"Let's think about it later." Odd smiled and pointed to the cafeteria. "Come on, lets get some grub."

Ivan's stomach answered an instant before he had a chance, pulling a chuckle from him, "Well, at least part of me agrees, but I really should put my stuff in my room first. I was told I'm bunking with William Dunbar, room..." he thought for a moment, trying to remember the number "206, is that right?" He asked, pulling out the note from his pocket, "Yup, 206. I'll meet you in the lunchroom as soon as I'm done." This time, Jeremy saw what was on the note. It was just two lists of names, oddly enough, the only people on one side, labeled 'go to if you have questions,' was the five of them, william, and a couple names he didn't recognize. The other was just a list of teachers. Next to William's name on the note was '208' in a slightly different handwriting.

"Okay, later." Odd let go of his hand and walked to the cafeteria.

"So, Ivan, where are you from?" Aelita asked.

"I'm an American." He said, re-adjusting his backpack. "And you?"

A small twinge crossed Aelita's face, "I'm from Canada."

"I know that look," Ivan said with an eyeroll, "The 'I'd rather not talk about it,' look. I've seen it a lot, more so after meeting Jim. If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to." Ivan suppressed a yawn, and blinked twice "Well, I guess I'll talk to you in a bit, see ya!" He lifted his suitcase by the side-handle, and walked quickly to the dorms. _They seem like nice people._ He thought to himself.


	2. New School, New problems

**Chapter 2**

**MaDmAN's note: The start of this chapter is placed right at the end of the last one.**

"Is it just me, or does he seem a bit... different?" Aelita asked, looking to Yumi and Ulrich.

"You might be onto something." Yumi said as she watched him leave before turning to Aelita.

"Hey, didn't he ask where William's room was last time?" Jeremy asked, glancing at the dorms.

"Yeah. Any chance he subconsciously remembers?" Ulrich asked as he looked at Jeremy.

"Not likely, it's possible that minor things are different due to us editing time itself, so while most things would be the same as they were, there could be small distortions and inconsistencies between timelines. This would go with the theory of 'infinite possibilities,' which states that time is not linear at all, and that everything affects it."

"In other words, we altered time in another way." Yumi spoke, putting it in laymans term.

"Sort of." Jeremy confirmed "We just reset it to an earlier point, and then chance took hold."

"Well that makes sense." Ulrich stated. "Are you going to ask Ivan about what he remembers?"

"Only if he actually does remember anything, doing so otherwise would just make us look crazy." Aelita said "Or it could cause the memories to appear, which could even cause him to go crazy."

"But maybe there's a connection to him fighting the specter and him knowing what he does." Yumi pointed out.

"We could ask Odd exactly what happened in the fight. Then we might have a better picture of what happened." Jeremy suggested.

"Do you want to be the one to ask him?" Yumi suggested.

"Hey Einstein, I thought you were going to wait for the new kid." Odd had just finished his first plate, and had returned with his second by the time the others arrived.

"Odd, did anything happen weird to him when he fought the specter?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, he tripped the specter as he got his weapons back" Odd said rubbing his chin.

"Anything before or after that?" Jeremy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm, oh. He got up after he was shocked. It didn't look like it affected him. does that count?" Odd smiled thinking he was onto something

Jeremy paused, thinking, "Well, I suppose it is possible that the-"

"Hey guys." Ivan said, walking over with a tray of food, "Mind if I sit here?"

"No, go ahead." Odd said before taking a bite

"So, how are you finding it here so far, Ivan?" Aelita asked as Ivan began to sit.

"Well, other than still getting that sense of Deja-Vu, pretty good." Ivan said, before hearing a loud explosion, and looked around suddenly, to see that nobody else was reacting, "Did any of you hear something just now?"

"I didn't hear anything." Ulrich stated, looking at Ivan.

"I see... It must have been my imagination." Ivan said, the sound still ringing in his ears. _What the hell was that?_ Yumi shot a look at Jeremy.

"Think there is something to it?" Ulrich asked as Odd looked to Jeremy then Ivan.

"Ow!" Ivan said loudly, as a small amount of electricity arced off his hand and into his fork at the moment he reached for it. "What the hell?"

"What is it?" Yumi asked.

Ivan just stared at his hand for a few moments. The pain had subsided, and there was no sign of any injury. "It... It's nothing." He said, standing up, and turning to leave. "I have to go, Odd, you can have my food."

Odd smiled. "Sweet."

"Did anyone else see that?" Aelita asked as soon as Ivan was outside.

"What?" Odd looked at Aelita.

"She means how he was acting." Yumi pointed out.

"Oh yeah, that was different. Hearing things then yelping in pain." Odd began to think about it.

"Not that," Aelita said, "Did anyone else see what happened with his fork?"

"No." Odd blurted out.

"Right before he let out a shout of pain, I think I saw electricity move from him into his fork." Aelita explained, "You said that he was electrocuted by the specter and got up just fine. And then he was able to fight the specter. From what I've seen, only electricity has ever actually hurt them..." she trailed off, letting the rest piece it together.

"Do you think it has something with how he was able to fight the specter?" Ulrich questioned.

"Interesting. If it did do something along those lines to him, I'm sure it couldn't be permanent." Jeremy said, thinking heavily. "Someone should follow him, see what happens."

"Right, I'll go." Yumi said, before she stood up and walked after Ivan.

_Let's see..._ Ivan thought, looking through his wardrobe, _Ah, here it is._ The thought was accompanied by him pulling the wooden box out of the wardrobe. _I'm sure a bit of practice will get this whole thing out of my mind._ Locking the wardrobe, he walked out, the box under his arm.

"Let's see... I guess the forest will be a good place." He muttered out loud, turning to the woods just outside the school.

**A couple minutes later:**

"Holy shit." Ivan muttered under his breath, looking around the small clearing he found with a huge grin. "This. Is. Perfect!" He dropped his box, and looked inside at the practice weapons he had brought. "Let's see... Which to use... I think I'll go with a longsword." His decision was made as he pulled out a black practice english longsword, which while blunted and made from porous fibreglass, was still the proper weight and balance for a sword of it's size. He then pulled out a second, with several straps. "I suppose it would be easier if I had a Pell, but I guess you go with what you got." He complained to nobody as he attached the second sword to a sapling off to the side of the clearing.

Yumi watched Ivan carefully as he began his training, as she hid in a small group of bushes about twenty yards from him. Roughly five minutes in, her leg began to fall asleep, and she shifted to be more comfortable, not even three seconds later did an old tree branch fall on the side opposite to Ivan.

Ivan whipped around, holding the sword in a ready stance, "Is anyone there?" Yumi gasped as he spoke, yet she remained silent as he walked forward, going slightly past the bushes she was hiding in. "Hmm..." He looked at the branch that had fallen, "I guess that explains the sound, but what caused that..." Yumi let out a small sigh of relief, and Ivan's ears perked up immediately.

"I must say, I've never heard of a sighing bush." He said with a chuckle, as he pushed aside a branch, revealing Yumi's face, "So, what brings you out here?"

"Um, just looking for you." Yumi said, hoping she wouldn't have to explain herself any further than that.

Ivan raised an eyebrow,and smirked slightly, "In the bushes?"

Yumi chuckled nervously. "So where did you get your training sword?" she asked, desperate to change the subject

"Old friend I used to spar with from time to time gave it to me." Ivan said with a shrug.

"So does this mean you're breaking up with Ulrich?" Sissi smiled as she walked up to the two.

"And you are?" Ivan asked, giving a blank stare that was purely to mask his amusement at the situation.

"Sissi." she smiled. "You two look perfect together."

Ivan yawned, "While I am going to take that as a compliment, I'm not interested in relationships anyway. Now, if you two are done interrupting, I'm going to get back to my training."

"Oh well, looks like Yumi's left all alone." Sissi taunted as she turned around.

"You mean like your only brain cell?" Yumi smiled with a fake warmth at the end of her comeback. Sissi growled and walked off.

"Wow," Ivan muttered as he walked toward the sapling, taking down his extra sword. "If ignorance is bliss, she must be the happiest person in the world. Guess I'll switch over to the tonfa now..."

"Sissi's only like that because Ulrich is with me. That and she's the principal's daughter." Yumi looked over to Ivan once she was sure Sissi was gone.

"Jealousy can, and will, drive you mad." Ivan said calmly, placing the swords in his box. As he reached for his tonfa, another bit of electricity arced off of him, going into the tonfa. "Ow.." He muttered under his breath, before grabbing the tonfa in his hands, and beginning to walk back to the tree he had singled out. "Well, I gue- GAH!" He was cut off as images began to flash through his mind, along with pain from electricity ripping through and across his entire body, causing him to topple over.

"Ivan!" Yumi rushed over to him.

"Don't!" Ivan shouted, holding up a hand right (which was involuntarily clamped on a tonfa) before she got to him, "You might get hurt if you touch me." He held up one of the tonfa -which was covered in a bright blue electricity- to his face "I have to admit, this is a sight that's almost worth the pain." He managed to get out, blood trickling off of his hand where he was gripping the tonfa, and onto his face, the arm then dropped to his side. "Come on, let go of it." He muttered as he placed his foot on his hand, trying to pry them off. "Ow! No, no, that only makes it worse, ow." Yumi did the only thing she could think of, and called Ulrich.

"Yeah?" Ulrich asked casually, as he answered his phone.

"Ivan's being electrocuted through his tonfa! We're in the a clearing in the forest!" Yumi shouted into her phone.

"Come on." Ulrich said on the other end, probably to the others, and a couple other voices could be heard, not loudly enough to make anything out though.

"Pains fading, pains fading." Ivan said, starting to stand, and a large bolt of electricity shot down his leg, causing it to tense up to the point of the muscle putting so much pressure on the bone that it broke clean in half, causing him to fall over, "AH! Okay, shouldn't do that. Shouldn't do that."

"Ulrich is coming, hang on." Yumi looked at Ivan.

"I'm bringing the others." Ulrich stated, unaware of the situation.

"Come on... Let go..." Ivan muttered into the dirt, feeling his eyes well up with the searing pain coursing through him. "Let go, damnit." Yumi did the next thing that came to her mind and hung up then put her hands on Ivan's arm and her foot on the tonfa and began pulling. Electricity began coursing through her, as well, but do to the new surface area, it wasn't as strong as it had been for Ivan alone.

"Come on, let go!" Yumo yelled through her teeth as she pulled with everything she had.

"What do you think I've been trying to do?!" Ivan shouted, throwing the arm Yumi wasn't holding to the side, a disc of electricity shooting out, and cutting a tree in half, at that moment, the force on their bodies was lessened, enough that Yumi managed to pry one of the tonfa from Ivan's hand. The instant the weapon was out of contact with him, the circuit of flesh and metal broke, completely stopping the flow of electricity through Ivan's body.

"Hey, I found them." Odd called out as he ran to Yumi and Ivan.

"What took you guys so long?" Ivan muttered, a bit of smoke rising from his ears as he rolled over, wincing in pain as his broken leg scraped against the ground.

"We weren't told where you were." Odd stopped just beyond arms length. "What happened to your leg?"

"The skin split, I think all the way down the leg... oh, and it broke." Ivan said, looking at the remaining tonfa, which still had minor amounts of electricity running up and down it, "You have any bandages?"

"No." Odd shook his head.

"We better get you to the nurse, anyways." Yumi states, grabbing Ivan under his arms.

"Could someone grab my stuff? I'm not sure if I could carry it like this." Ivan said with a grimace, gesturing to his bloody leg.

"Aelita, could you grab his stuff while Yumi, Odd and I carry him to the infirmary?" Ulrich asked as he got to Ivan's side.

"Ok, I'll put it in his room." Aelita picked up the weapons and put them into the box as she spoke.

"Just one question." Ivan muttered as the others moved around him, "Why was Yumi following me?"

"Because we don't want Sissi to cause problems with you." Odd stated, getting to the other side of Ivan, who would have pressed on, if not for the pain he was in.

"Okay on three. One, two, three." Odd and Ulrich lifted Ivan just under his wounds, causing a small shout of pain to escape his lips.

"Jeremy, you tell the nurse we're coming." Ulrich stated as the three carrying Ivan started walking slowly as to not agitate the injuries more than they need to.

"Already on it." Jeremy said as he dialed the number of the phone in the infirmary.

"So what exactly happened?" Odd asked, completely unsure of how it started.

"My tonfa did... something." Ivan said, trying to remember the images that had passed through his mind.

"They sent an electric charge through your body." Yumi stated.

Ivan thought for a moment, before coming to a realization, "No, that can't be the case..." He said, a small spark arcing between two of his fingers.

Odd, Ulrich and Yumi manage to get Ivan -who had lost consciousness- to the bed without incident. The problem was an explanation.

"So, you're telling me that Ivan got these wounds, from touching a live wire, and falling down the stairs?" Yolanda, the school nurse, asked, raising an eyebrow at the poor excuse.

"That he did." Odd spoke up, eliciting an 'are you serious' glare from Ulrich.

"Well, he needs his rest, and _you_," she pointed at the group, "need to go to bed, it's already past the curfew."

"We already know." Yumi stated. "Just tell us how serious the injuries to his legs are."

"Well, that depends, at best, he should be able to walk again in about a couple of months, at worst..." she paused, and bit her lip, before continuing, "At worst he'll be paralyzed in his legs. I'm surprised he doesn't have any burns, and yet the electricity just tensed his muscles, even if to this extent."

"Thank you." Yumi said before leaving.

"Yumi what are you thinking?" Odd asked as she called Jeremy.

"Jeremy, have you found anything yet?"

"The tower in sector five is activated, but not by X.A.N.A." Jeremy said, reading the results from the superscan out. "And whoever activated it is keeping it guarded well. None of X.A.N.A's creatures have been able to get to it."

"Should we go deactivate it?" Yumi asked.

A yawn escaped Jeremy's mouth as he looked at the screen, "Considering X.A.N.A. want's it shut down, we should probably see exactly what it's doing first."

"Alright, meet you at the factory." Yumi said before hanging up. "The sector five tower has been activated by a third party."

"And we're going to investigate?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah. Jeremy sounded tired, so he might not join us." Yumi stated.

"Well," Yolanda said, exiting the room, "Looks like he'll sleep through the night. That's a good sign. He'll still have to go to a hospital tomorrow."

"Thanks, . We'll be off to our rooms now." Odd said as he began to follow his friends.

"Remember, don't deactivate the tower," Jeremy reminded the group as the elevator opened to the scanner room. Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich stepped to the scanners first and stepped in.

"Transfer; Odd. Transfer; Ulrich. Transfer; Yumi." Jeremy began typing the codes as he spoke, "Scanner; Odd. Scanner; Ulrich. Scanner; Yumi. Virtualization." With the last word, the enter key was hit, and the three all simultaneously were transferred into Lyoko.

The three were virtualized in the mountain sector. "Alright, we're here" Ulrich stated as he looked and spotted a kankrelat with a celtic knot in place of the usual Eye of X.A.N.A. Ulrich drew his sword and watched it. "Jeremy, are you seeing this?"

"Yes, I see it. Just don't kill it. Not until we know where they stand."

"Alright, then virtualize Aelita now." Ulrich said putting his sword back in it's scabbard.

"Just be careful you aren't caught in the crossfire. It's like a war zone in there." Jeremy said, "I'm entering the code S.C.I.P.I. O."

"Alright, we'll be careful." Ulrich said as he watched the transport orb descended.

"Am I the only one freaking out about fighting alongside monsters?" Odd questioned as the transport orb encircled them, the strange kankrelat jumping into the orb with them.

"Already done." Jeremy said, and Aelita landed in the center of the group, "The path should be opening momentarily."

"There it is." Odd said as the path opened.

"Do you think this thing wants us to follow it, or it wants to follow us?" Yumi asked as she looked at the kankrelat, which had moved to the mouth of the path.

"Creeper coming do-" Before Jeremy could finish, a creeper slithered through the path, only for the kankrelat to jump in it's way, and explode, destroying the creeper. "... Nevermind."

"Okay, time to find a tower." Odd said after watching the kankrelat explode.

"It looks like our anonymous third party's monsters have already hit the switch, so you have as much time as you want." Jeremy said, "Good luck."

"But we should still get to the bottom of this a soon as possible." Yumi stated as she stepped forward.

"Exactly, just get Aelita to the tower, then she can figure out what it's doing. After that we'll know whether this 'other' is a friend or not."

"Yeah, I want to know how well we can trust them." Ulrich said as he followed Yumi. The four began running towards the core tower zone as the fight began to spill into the zone they were in. An entire room of creatures was taken down by a megatank that was covered in spikes running them down.

Ulrich grabbed his sword but kept it in the scabbard. "Jeremy, should we attack?"

"No, it's a modified megatank, it's just clearing the room, besides, you can't kill it, even if you wanted to. It's armor is too thick, and it doesn't seem to be able to open up like a normal megatank."

"So who's side is it on?" Odd asked as he armed his laser arrows.

"My guess is it's not on anyone's side." Yumi speaks as she puts her hand on Odd's who in turn puts his arms down.

"Yeah? Well they're definitely on X.A.N.A.'s side." Ulrich said just before he blocked a laser coming from a group of mantas.

"It seems that whoever activated the tower is bringing in some powerful creatures." Jeremy said as four small white orbs floated out of the wall. Three of the five mantas changed targets and started flying at the white orbs. The two rivaling monsters began shooting at each other, with one manta being shot in its eye first. "Woah, we really don't want to fight those, it nearly took out the manta with one shot! Hurry and get to the tower!"

"I wouldn't plan on it. any idea that those things are called anyways?" Yumi said. A fast moving blip came up on the screen headed towards the warriors as the mantas fighting the orbs start dropping bombs.

"Ok, I'm sending you the vehicles, the tower is to your right." Jeremy said, beginning the program for the overboard, overbike, and overwing.

"Thanks Jeremy." Ulrich said as Odd shot a manta in the 'eye' upon it's back.

"Ok, your vehicles are ready, and waiting." Jeremy said as the vehicles appeared just off the edge of the platform.

"Thanks einstein." Odd said as he jumped onto the overboard. Ulrich got onto the overbike and Yumi and Aelita stepped onto the overwing.

"Jeremy, the tower is in sight." Aelita said as they approached the tower -which was now glowing navy blue- "There are entire armies of monsters fighting around it."

"Hope we don't get shot." Odd sang - almost as if he was tempting fate- before flying just above the lasers being fired.

"One of the spike-covered megatanks are coming in." Jeremy said, almost immediately, a black spike ball rolled onto a nearby platform, and threw itself off onto one of the manta, crashing through a clean number of them, and passing by the tower before hitting another platform. Yumi took advantage of the opening, and sped through the hole in the battle, pulling up next to the tower. Aelita then jumped off of the Overwing, directly into the tower.

"Jeremy, I'm in the tower." Aelita said, before ascending to the upper platform, and beginning to go through the console.

"Ok, just see what data you can find. Hopefully we'll get an answer from this." Jeremy said, watching the transferring files appear on his screen. "The rest of you, I can't devirtualize you myself until the transfer is complete."

"It's okay, we don't mind a bit of fighting." Odd said as he shot a hornet point blank. "Do we?"

"Doesn't bother me." Ulrich said as he rammed a creeper, killing it instantly.

"Who knows. Ngh, maybe we can get these monsters on our side." Yumi said as she blocked a laser blast from a creeper before it got flattened by a spiked megatank.

"Jeremy, are you seeing this?" Aelita asked as she opened a file, showing human bio-readings.

"I am," Jeremy was staring at the screen, "Whoever this is, they're using it to study people... and it seems to be working like a lifeline for that person at the same time."

"I guess this is one tower we shouldn't deactivate." Aelita said, "I'll transfer a few more files, then I'll be done."

"You know, I'm getting the feeling that X.A.N.A. wants this tower deactivated more than he wants us dead." Odd said just before the overboard was hit, causing him to fall into an exploding kankrelat, devirtualizing him.

"Jeremy, somethings happening." Ulrich said as the spiked megatanks began to all move around the tower, and stab into and lift each other up.

"They seem to be forming a wall around the tower." Jeremy observed, confused at the display. Almost as soon as the protective layer of spike balls was complete, tons of the exploding Kankrelats began flooding the battlefield. "Aelita, are you nearly done?"

"Finished, Jeremy." Aelita confirmed as the last file was transferred. "Take us home."

"Ok. Devirtualization; Ulrich. Devirtualization; Yumi. Devirtualization; Aelita." Jeremy said, pulling the remaining three out just before the kankrelats blew up, taking everything but the platforms, the tanks, and the tower with them. "Ok, I'll get to work on decoding what Aelita found."

"Don't you think you could do that tomorrow?" Ulrich asked after the doors to the elevator opened to the computer room.

"The sooner I finish going through the data, the sooner we'll know who's using the tower, and why." Jeremy said, already starting the decoding process.

"Alright, if you think you can stay up tomorrow." Odd said. "I'm getting some shuteye."

"I think that's something we could all use right about now." Aelita said, with dark circles under her eyes.

"Just make sure you don't overwork yourself, Jeremy." Yumi said, and with that the doors closed leaving Jeremy alone in the computer room.

**Author's Notes:**

Hello humans, before I say anything, please leave a review, it helps me to come up with ideas for later in the story, and


	3. Explanations

**Chapter 3**

**MaDmAN's note: I figured I would start this chapter a bit differently than the others so far... JOURNEL TIME!**

_Day 3 of being crippled._

_Today I decided to start a journal of my time in this damned wheelchair. It's not all bad, but I need help in order to go almost everywhere. I can't even get to class, because I can't use the goddamn stairs. Seriously, those things are everywhere, so I can't go five damn feet without help._

_In other news, I can't actually touch anything metal. Something... happens, whenever I touch it. Electricity shoots out of my body, and begins to run around the edges. Whenever this happens, I hear things that nobody else does... If this is me diving into insanity, than it's not like it will be a very long fall. The electricity seems to also kill all the bacteria on my skin, so I don't have any sort of strong body odor._

_I. M._

_Day 7 of being crippled_

_I've figured out how to use my electricity three days ago, as well as a way to get around. I call it 'launch.' The method is simple, I let electricity build up in my hands by holding it about a foot from the center of the big wheels on my chair. Then, once it reaches the right charge, I slam them down, and I go flying due to the discharge creating an explosion. I'm sure it will take some work to get better, but I am also sure it'll be worth it. For now, I can angle it to get me down the stairs efficiently enough if nobody is around. I'm considering seeing what else I can get my electricity to do. Who knows, maybe it's something like in the game inFamous._

_In other news, my hearing things problem is getting worse, I'm also seeing things whenever I touch metal now, and it's different every time. Just little flashes of it every few moments, nothing I can really piece together, but I keep seeing one thing clearer than the rest. An old factory. I've also figured out that I can only remember it while I'm touching metal. The only reason I'm able to write about it is because I am holding a small piece of iron as I write this._

_I. M._

_Day 8 of being crippled_

_Short entry today. Today I made a decision, I'm going to the factory I keep seeing in my 'visions.' I'm just going to look around a little bit, and come back quickly. First chance I get. I should be able to find an old house in the woods to find a path there._

_I. M._

**Back to the story as it is normally told. The next day...**

Ivan woke in a daze. The pills he was prescribed for his legs left him like that most mornings. The only problem he could think of was that it clouded his mind, and made him a bit forgetful. Some days, just forgetting the day of the week was it, other days... were like today. Days where the first word to escape his lips was a shout of pain. Days... where he forgot he was wounded.

Ivan lifted his legs over the side of the bed, and put them on the ground, starting the pain, "GAH!" And thus, the day began.

_Well, there goes the good mood_. He thought bitterly, looking to the side, to see that William was already gone. _Geez, what time is it?_ A quick glance at the clock told him everything. _Huh, only ten minutes till class... Shit._ Sliding into his wheelchair, he made his way to his wardrobe. "Might as well try to get to class..."

In the first few days since his 'incident,' Ivan had obtained a new enemy: stairs, and like most enemies, this is one he had to deal with. Each, and every day. Not only that, but living on the second floor of the school dorm didn't exactly make it any easier.

"... Et tu, stairs?" Ivan asked, preparing to use his own methods to go down. Most days, he would be able to ask another resident of the dorm for help down, so he didn't fall, but those were days he woke up long before class, and had plenty of time. Days like today... he did a bit differently. A quick look around told Ivan that nobody was there, or if they were, they couldn't see him, he held his hands an inch away from the metal parts of the wheels, feeling the electricity jump off his hand, go around the wheel, and jump back in.

"Ok, lets do this." as he spoke, Ivan slammed both his hands into the centers of both the large wheels, creating a small burst that jolted him forward fast enough to just barely touch the stairs, and make it down to the corner unharmed. He then gave another quick glance around, before repeating the process, skidding to a halt at the bottom of the stairs. One last glance told him that, thankfully, nobody had seen what he had just done. Ivan rolled his chair out of the building calmly, going down a small ramp to the side, and continuing on to the building where his phys-ed class was.

"Miller! There you are. Why are you late?" Jim asked, looking Ivan dead in the eye as he approached.

"I'm sorry, it's not exactly the easiest thing in the world to get down stairs in a wheelchair." Ivan lied, for it actually had become easy for him, but still, it's better than telling him that he woke up late and has electric superpowers, isn't it?

"Well, I suppose you didn't actually miss anything, so you're safe today, just don't be late again." Jim warned, and went toward the rest, who had just finished running laps around the track. Ivan gave a nod.

"Would it be Okay if I used the dumbbells? I should at least keep my arms in shape, and all."

Jim paused, "I guess It's ok, so long as you don't use any too heavy, and you stretch first."

"Thank you, Jim." Ivan said, smiling slightly as he wheeled away, and picked up a pair of weights, while the .

The rest of the day flew by, quickly reaching last period: Chemistry. The lesson had been spent just going over multiple theories. The current one: the Bronsted/Lowry theory.

"The Bronsted/Lowry theory states that, in simple terms, inn all acid/base reactions, the acid gives up at least one proton, and the base receives the proton, or protons, given up by the acid, this theory also states that, in some situations, water could also work as an acid, depending on the exact circumstances." As Ms. Hertz finished speaking, the bell rang, signaling the end of class, and everyone began heading out of the classroom, "Well, have a good day, everyone."

"Thank goodness that's over." Odd grins as he left the room with Ulrich and Jeremy. "That was really getting complex."

"So what did you want to tell us?" Ulrich looked to Jeremy.

"I think I might have figured out what happened to Ivan." Jeremy said confidently, "I think it's possible that his tonfa were electric, and that there was just a loose wire inside it."

"It couldn't have been faulty wiring. If one of the wires was loose then the specter wouldn't have been able to touch it." Ulrich suggested.

"That, and there would be a button that activates the electricity if it were electric." Odd added.

"Fair enough, but still, it's something... Hey, how did he get down here before us?" Jeremy asked, pointing to Ivan, who was rolling away from the building at a moderate speed.

"Don't know, but I know that even with help he shouldn't be down there that quickly." Ulrich stated as he watched Ivan.

The three stayed quiet as they watched Ivan roll his wheelchair into the woods, "Anyone else wondering where he's going?" Jeremy asked, looking out into the trees.

"We both are." Odd stated as he nudged Jeremy. "you'd have to be crazy not to."

"Hey guys." Aelita said, approaching the group from the class, "You left me back in the classroom."

Ulrich pointed to Ivan just before he left their view. "Ivan's up to something, but we don't know what."

"And so you're following him?" Aelita asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll follow him this time." Ulrich said as he cut off Odd. "I'd rather be discrete about it."

"Works for me." Odd said with a smile.

"Well, I guess we'll see you when you get back." Jeremy said.

"I'll call when I find something." Ulrich said before running after him.

_Damn, I'm being followed... I guess I'll just have to hurry it up._ Ivan thought to himself, making his wheels roll as quickly as he could, dodging around trees, and going through bushes to try to evade his pursuer, which is hard as fuck to do when in a wheelchair.

_How'd he catch on so quickly?_ Ulrich thought as he chased Ivan, keeping the sounds he made to a fact that Ivan was in a wheelchair worked in his favor, and allowed him to hide behind whatever he could for a few seconds before he had to move in order to keep tracking him.

As Ivan turned a corner into some underbrush, he slammed his palms onto his wheels, rocketing forward, jumping a few feet, hoping that stopping his tracks would shake, or at least delay, whoever was following him.

Ulrich stopped as he got a brief glimpse of Ivan's new speed before calling Jeremy. "I think I know what's happened."

"Ulrich? Why are you calling me?" Jeremy asked, picking up his cell.

"Because I have reason to believe that X.A.N.A is controlling Ivan or his wheelchair." Ulrich answered as he raced in the direction he last saw Ivan going.

"... Ok, I'll run a super scan immediately." Jeremy said, pulling out his laptop, and waiting for it to turn on.

"Okay, I'll do what I can to keep up." Ulrich said as he began to struggle to find Ivan.

"Shit!" Ivan shouted as he skid to a stop in front of a wall. "I must have taken a wrong turn... Damn it, if I weren't followed..." He glanced down the wall to his left, and pulled the lump of iron from his pocket, and let the images of the factory, and other places, flash through his mind, "Screw it, let's just see if I can find a different way from what I saw before." He muttered the last part, rolling along the wall, heading in the direction of one vision: an old, abandoned house.

"Activated tower. Forest sector. It looks like our anonymous friends have already sent a welcoming party to XANA." Jeremie said into the his phone as he ran for the woods.

"You mean both X.A.N.A and the third party have an activated tower?" Yumi asked as she approached Jeremie.

"No, the third's tower in sector five seems to be all it can handle for now. There were just some monsters sent to deal with it."

"And Ulrich thinks Ivan's being controlled by X.A.N.A." Odd said as she slowed down upon seeing the manhole cover.

The rest of the trip to the factory went smoothly, except for one, little hitch. "Is that Ivan?" Aelita asked out loud, bringing attention to the cripple who was just ahead of them, moving at a normal pace through the sewer tunnel.

"What's he doing here?" Yumi asked quietly as she stopped in place.

"It doesn't look like he's noticed us yet." Jeremie whispered, his eyes being drawn to a glowing object in Ivan's hand, "Hey, what's he holding?"

"I can't tell, it's too far." Odd answered. "Though it's giving a good amount of light."

The group watched Ivan in silence for a few more moments, before a deep rumbling sound came from nowhere, confusing all of those present, Ivan included. The sound kept getting louder and louder, until the very walls of a side tunnel of the sewer between Ivan and the others began to pull themselves apart, reforming into a generally humanoid shape.

"... Well that's not good." Ivan said, holding his hands a few inches away from his wheels, charging up electricity. It took him a few moments to notice the others that were on the other side of the golem, "Wait, what are you... Nevermind, just run!" He shouted the last part, slamming his palms onto the center of the wheels, shooting his wheelchair straight into the golem's head, and landing just between the group following him, and the monster of stone.

The golem let out a roar that sounded like metal grinding on rock before bringing its left fist down beside Ivan's chair, splitting the walkway around it, and propelling the chair a few feet, though it landed on it's wheels.

"Get out of there!" Odd yelled as he raced towards the golem then wall riding past it.

"Obviously!" Ivan shouted back, slamming his palms against his wheels again, throwing himself well past the golem, throwing a small, electricity covered object into it as he passed, not that it had much of an effect on the creature of stone, but it did anger it even more, and made it decide to follow Ivan.

"I wanted it to follow me." Odd shouted as he slid to a stop.

"Well, throwing stuff into it's eyes is bound to anger it!" Yumi yelled after she made her way past the golem. "Odd, Aelita, Jeremie, hurry to the factory"

Ivan urged himself forward, charging and throwing whatever bits of metal he could find in his pockets and on the ground he rolled by at the golem. After a few tries, he remembered something he had swiped a few days ago, and reached into his pocket, pulling out a fork. Putting the fork in his mouth as he urged the wheels of his chair to go faster, he charged it as much as he could before taking the fork out and throwing it, just barely missing the golem. The fork hit the ground right in front of it, the sudden electrical discharge causing the fork to explode with such force that pushed the golem to the side, and into the wall, making a portion of the tunnel collapse, which resulted in a tremor that, with a shout of profanity, caused Ivan to fall out of the wheelchair, his 'trusty steed' falling into the water.

The golem roared again, this time sounding more like metal on stone, as it picked up a large rock then faced Ivan as it held the rock over its head. Ivan closed his eyes, not wanting to see what seemed to be the end.

Ulrich threw a rock that ricocheted off the wall and hit the golem on the back of the head. "Over here!" The golem turned to face Ulrich, and picked up a stone about 4 metres in diameter. Ulrich froze in place as the golem threw the boulder at him, before he was tackled out of the way by Yumi. The two simply lay there for a moment, before getting up rather quickly, and brushing themselves off, both their faces a beet red.

"Oh, I'm going to regret trying this." Ivan muttered, and stuck his hand directly into the sewer water, electricity immediately discharging from his arm into the water, and pulling it out, with water cupped in his hand. After several seconds of trying to condense as much energy as possible in the water, he threw his hand forward, shooting out a literal bolt of lightning, hitting the golem in it's metallic teeth.

Unbeknownst to Ivan, the inside of the golem was mostly metal, with several pieces that could be considered explosive under most circumstances, so the electric bolt was enough to circulate most of the way through the golem, igniting several of said explosive materials. It took Ivan several moments to realize what was happening, but when he did, his eyes widened, and he covered his head "GET DOWN!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, snapping Ulrich and Yumi back to reality,

The sound following the golem's explosion was loud enough to temporarily deafen all three of those nearby. When Ivan looked up, he saw Yumi and Ulrich holding onto each other, trembling slightly, and resisted the urge to laugh at the sight. Then he noticed a black orb sitting where the Golem was. Ivan pulled himself toward it with just his arms, when he got closer, he saw a symbol in the center. It was three red circles. On the outermost circle, four branches came off, three on the bottom with 45 degree differences in positioning, and one directly across from the center of those on the bottom.

"What the hell?" Ivan muttered to himself, and reached for it, and picked it up, before rolling over and sitting up. While he held it, he suddenly let out an involuntary jolt of electricity, causing the orb to turn to dust. "Weird."

"Alright, Einstein, which way is the tower?" Odd asked as he and Aelita hit the ground in Lyoko's Ice sector

"Umm, you guys aren't going to believe this, but..." Jeremy trailed off, looking at the screen.

"What is it?" Aelita asked, looking up as she spoke.

"The tower is deactivated." Jeremy said, entering the appropriate codes. "I'll just go ahead and launch a return to the past."

"What could X.A.N.A. be planning by deactivating his own tower?" Odd asked, scratching his head.

"No way to be sure." Jeremy said, inputting a small string of commands, "Return to the past now."

"Well, that was a close one," Aelita said, following the group down after re-listening to the chemistry class.

"Yeah, I can't believe it, but if X.A.N.A. didn't attack, our cover would be blown." Ulrich muttered.

"Still, it would have been fun to see his reaction to it all." Odd added, causing more than one look of 'really?' from the group. "What?"

"I don't..." Jeremy paused as they reached the door, only to see several folded sheets of paper drifting down, "Well that's new."

"Kind of early for a party" Odd jokingly stated.

"Yeah, real funny, Odd," Ulrich said, with a roll of his eyes. As he spoke, another piece of paper fell onto his shoe. Opening it, he found that on the inside, there were no words. Just a single symbol: the eye of X.A.N.A.

The stairwell was filled with people just leaving class, which didn't exactly make it easier for Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy to get to the top. "It isn't possible," Jeremy said, "X.A.N.A. has never attacked twice on the same day, or the same week, plus making paper fall from the sky just doesn't seem like his kind of thing."

"Maybe he's learned a new trick? " Odd said, really scratching his head about it.

"Not likely, but still, there's always the chance." Aelita said, looking over her shoulder to look out a window as they passed it, "Besides, they stopped falling, so whoever did it must have run out paper."

"Think we can rule out X.A.N.A. this time?" Ulrich asked taking Aelita's word into consideration.

"Probably, but better safe than sorry." Jeremy commented, beginning to fall behind from fatigue as they approached the top of the stairs. Yumi grabbed for the door handle first and flung it open to see nobody was there.

"Well it's about time someone responded." A distinctly male voice said from almost right above the doorway.

Ulrich practically forced his way through the door then turned around. "What was that all about?"

"Woah!" Ivan shouted, slightly recoiling at the sight of Ulrich, but quickly recomposing himself, "Didn't think it was you who would be responding."

"Can we start with an explanation?" Yumi got between Ulrich and Ivan.

"Depends on what I'm supposed to explain." Ivan said, trying to deal with the 'still on the doorframe' problem. Yumi stayed silent as she showed him the paper with the Eye of X.A.N.A. "Oh, that I was hoping that you could explain what it meant." He said with a slight sigh.

"It's a little image I made, a logo." Odd stated, trying to save the situation.

"I see. And why, despite never physically seeing the symbol, I keep getting it in my head?" Ivan asked, clearly not believing Odd's attempt at bullshiting their way out.

Odd paused, trying to think of a good response, only for a scream to cut through the air, as Sissi ran out of the woods.

"Ugh, great." Ivan rolled to the edge of the building, the small front wheels sitting right on the edge of the stone. His hands hovered a couple inches from the larger wheels, with electricity arcing back and forth between his hands and the wheels.

"Ivan! What are you-" Aelita stopped talking as Ivan slammed his hands into the large wheels of the wheelchair, and suddenly started flying toward the ground, where he skid to a stop at the edge of the forest. "... Doing..."

"Hmm... it was about here," Ivan muttered as he wheeled himself into the forest where Sissi had run out, and immediately found what she was running from: A lone wolf was standing near one of the trees, it's ears back, teeth bared, and a low growl coming from it's throat. "Umm... Good dog?"

The wolf lowered itself into a defensive position, less like it was about to attack and more like it was guarding something. Looking behind it, Ivan saw a decently sized hole in the ground, "Ah, this is your home... Nice place you got here." Ivan turned around, and rolled away slowly, leaving the wolf and it's den behind.

"Ivan, what the hell was that?!" Ulrich shouted when Ivan got close enough.

Ivan pulled out a small lump of iron from his pocket, "I shot myself off a building. Or do you mean _why_ was I doing it off a building? If it's the second, nobody saw it, and I knew I wouldn't get hurt from it, and for the first, I just used the wheels in combination with highly-concentrated electricity."

"But what if you were seen? How would you explain that to anyone?" Jeremie asked. Ivan simply shrugged in response, leading to a long, awkward silence.

"On another note, what had scared Sissi so badly?" Yumi asked, looking at the brush.

Ivan gave a shrug, before stretching a little bit, and scratching his back."A wolf guarding it's den. Nothing special."

"A wolf?" Ulrich asked, laughing slightly "Sissi screamed because of a _wolf_?"

"Well it's not very often you see a wolf with white fur in the fall. Plus, if I had gotten any closer than I had, it could have killed me probably."

"Should we do anything about this?" Odd asked, being surprisingly mature for the situation.

"How about keeping Delmas out of it. He'd probably have the wolf either killed or taken by animal control." Yumi suggested hopefully.

Ivan gave a smile, "Ok then, here's what we're going to do."

Not too far away, in fact, just down the street from Kadic, a man wearing blue jeans, as well as a black shirt, black shoes, and a black baseball cap to hide his face lifted a cell phone to his ear.

"This had better be good news." A deep, scratchy voice on the other end said.

"It would seem that the rumors were true." The man said, smirking slightly

"So it's really there?" The voice sounded a bit enthusiastic

The man smiled slightly, "Indeed, should I capture it now, or later?"

"It's doing no harm to anyone where it is right now, we should wait."

"Understood." The man hung up the phone, and threw it into a drain, before walking down the road toward the town.


	4. Scheming

**An Abstract Truth: A Code Lyoko Fanfiction**

**MaDmAN's NoTE: Sorry about re-posting this yet again, I just realized an inconsistency in this chapter, so I had to fix it.**

"Any objections?" Ivan asked, just finishing explaining their plan to keep Delmas from the wolf. A moment of silence followed. "... Well then, let's do it." The group then split into three groups: Ulrich was with Yumi; Jeremie was with Aelita; and Odd was paired with Ivan. The the first two mentioned groups then went away to do their own tasks. The tasks were simple: Ulrich and Yumi were to stop Sissi, or, if she already told someone, to stop them from calling animal control. Aelita and Jeremie were to, in the case of Yumi and Ulrich failing the first part, block any phone calls going in or out of the campus, and stay hidden. Finally, Odd and Ivan had the job that would be the most fun: Distracting the wolf (and seeing if anything interesting is in it's den).

"So, Ivan, shall we get started?" Asked Odd.

"Let's." Ivan gave a small grin, and began to roll his chair to the left, while Odd walked to the right, both of them with rather large sticks in their hands. Not to hit the wolf, obviously. The sticks were to block the wolf's attacks with, assuming it does attack.

Odd was the distraction, quickly antagonizing the wolf into chasing him by getting close and running away, and poking it lightly with his stick. Meanwhile, Ivan, who had been rubbed down with mint leaves from a nearby bush, snuck his head into the hole, and saw a litter of pups, most of them were dead, and the two remaining little more than skin and bone, probably only just old enough to eat solid food.

Ivan began to pull his head out of the hole, when the wolf jumped on his back, and tried to bite him. Unfortunately for the wolf, Ivan's blood managed to carry an electric charge into the wolf, due to his blood having a decent iron level, making it conductive. This charge ended up killing the wolf.

"Ow." Ivan muttered, pulling his head the rest of the way out when the jaws went slack, and fell off his neck, to see the burnt body of the wolf. "Oh that's not good."

"Uh, wow. You're going to want to avoid getting a nosebleed. Ever." Odd commented with wide eyes. "Should we call the others?"

"Yeah, you do that." Ivan said, before cramming more of his body into the wolf den, and pulling out the two living pups. "Poor guys..."

"Wow, those guys are thin." Ivan didn't respond, and simply kept the small pups on the ground, where they looked up in confusion at the people around them while Ivan tied a cloth around his neck, remaining dead silent as he pulled himself into his wheelchair, and picked up the pups. "Ivan?"

"I... I'm going to take care of them." He finally said, stroking one of the pups, which was biting his hand lightly, "At least until I can find them a good home."

"Are you sure? Jim will kill you if he finds out... Hey, how come that one isn't getting electrocuted?" he questioned, pointing to the pup biting Ivan's hand, with saliva coming out and going all over his hand.

Ivan picked up the pup with both hands, and held it in front of his face"Umm... I have no idea. Let's just be glad she's not."

"She?"

"Yeah, it's female, Odd. The other one's male." Ivan said, gesturing to the other, who had fallen asleep in Ivan's lap. "Shouldn't you call Jeremie, and then Ulrich to tell them what happened? Also, could you move the body?"

"Yeah, sure." Odd said, still shocked at what had happened, as he dragged the electrocuted wolf carcass into the bushes, and proceeded to pound the numbers into his cell.

"Odd? Did something happen?"

"The wolf bit Ivan, and died of electrocution. We're sitting here with it's a couple of pups."

There was silence on the other end for a few seconds. "Jim just came out of Delmas' office. I recommend that you move away from there. I was about to launch the signal jammer, but I guess I won't need to now. Oh, and make sure to hide it's den."

"Aye-aye." Odd said in a mock-pirate accent, before physically pulling dirt out of the walls and roof of the cave, causing it to collapse. "Ok, Ivan, we need to get away, quick." He said, grabbing the handles, and pushing the chair, with the slightly freaked out -but silent- wolf pups, toward the dorms.

* * *

"What the hell, Ivan?" William asked upon seeing the wolf pups.

Ivan gave William a determined, calm look"Well their mother is dead now because of me, and I'm sure as hell not giving them to an animal shelter."

"What if Jim finds out?" William asked, skeptical.

"It'll only be until I can find them a home, then they'll be out of your hair. How does that sound?" Ivan said, in a tone that said it wasn't really a question.

William let out a sigh, "Fine, you can hide them _for now_, but as soon as you find them a home, they are gone."

"I understand." Ivan turned to Odd, who was also inside the room. "Odd, you wouldn't happen to have a spare food or water bowl, wood you?"

"Sorry, I don't. I could sneak out and go to the pet store tomorrow though. What are you going to feed them."

"Well, it looks like they're just old enough to start eating solid food, so I'm probably going to start with ground beef, then mix in dry dog food, then just dog food." Ivan said, looking at the teeth of the puppies, the female one let out a small sneeze as he did so. "Could you get a couple of collars as well?"

"Sure, what names do you want on the tags?" Odd asked.

Ivan opened his mouth, then closed it again, and began to think, watching the two pups. After several seconds, he spoke again, "How about Lupus and Ethel? Also, put the following number onto the tags as well." He said, and jotted down his phone number.

"Sure." Odd said, and his stomach growled, "I'm going to head down to dinner, you coming?"

"Hmm... Well I don't want to leave these two alone quite yet, and since today is friday, I should have tomorrow and the day after to get them accustomed to the room."

"It's ok Ivan, I can watch them this time. Just be back quick." William said, the female wolf, who Ivan had dubbed Ethel, was sniffing William's hand, before she began to lick the fingers.

Ivan smiled at the scene, before Odd began to pull the chair out, "I will, don't worry." Odd made sure the puppies didn't get out and gently closed the door.

"So, when are you going to tell him that you're a walking battery?" He asked, before reaching the stairs, and slowly lowering Ivan down each step.

"When are you guys going to explain that symbol?"

"When the group is altogether, without that many others nearby." Odd said calmly, before perking up suddenly, "Did you know I actually have a dog here on campus too?" He whispered into Ivan's ear.

"No. No I did not." Ivan said, surprised that the boy was able to keep such a secret this long, "How many people know?" He whispered back, as they hit the bottom of the stairs.

"Almost all the students on the boy's floor, and a couple on the girl's. They all agreed to keep him a secret from Jim."

Ivan smirked, speaking at a tone just below casual conversation, but not quite a whisper, "Well, I plan to keep those two a secret. As for my electricity, I'm going to wait until I find out if it's permanent or not before I tell anyone... Plus I don't want to be on the news if word gets out."

"I understand, but what if someone decides to pull a water-based prank on you? Better to have some people that know then to keep it a secret from everyone."

Ivan stopped talking for a moment, and a small spark of electricity arced between his fingers before they reached the door outside, "A fair point. I'll tell William later." Looking around, Ivan saw a small animal control squad over by where there _was_ a wolf before, and they looked completely baffled. "Odd, you did hide the wolf's body in another area of the forest, right?"

"Umm..." Odd suddenly had a worried look on his face. This was not helped when the slightly charred wolf body was carried out by an animal control worker. "No... I didn't."

Ivan's eye twitched, "... Let's hurry up, I'm getting hungry." He said, grabbing the wheels and pushing the chair to go faster.

* * *

"So," Ivan asked, after swallowing a bite of food (He had gotten in the habit of holding his fork and knife with napkins, and not touching the fork at all when he took a bite), "When exactly are you going to tell me what's going on?" This caused everyone at the table to stop, and stare at him for a few seconds, and made Jeremie shift slightly in his seat.

"... How about after we eat?" Odd suggested.

"Fair enough, I'll go to your room after I tell William about my... problem." Ivan said, holding up his hand to show a spark run across.

"Ok, so we all will meet there... 20 minutes after we all finish?" Jeremie said

"Sure. It shouldn't take too long to explain it to him." Ivan said, trying to be vague while talking, due to noticing certain people were listening in sometimes. In just three bites after that, he finished the meal. "Well, I'll see you in 20. I might be a bit late if the explanation takes too long." With that, he rolled out. _I think I'll ask Yolanda how much longer I have until I can take this damn cast off first._ He thought, before turning and going into the main building.

"Odd, why did you have to say today?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, remember that wolf from earlier?" Odd spat out a bit of food as he asked the question.

"Yeah, why?" Yumi retorted.

"Well," Odd said, "It bit him, and got electrocuted and burnt black through his blood." Odd paused as everyone shuddered slightly "He's decided to keep the two living pups. So I figure it would be best to get all of this done at once. He tells William about his powers, Kiwi meets Ethel and Lupus, and we explain the situation to him."

"Who are Ethel and Lupus?" Jeremie asked.

"The wolf pups."

"Well, I say we go and get ready, right?" Jeremie said, looking at the others.

"Right." Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita said in unison.

"I'll catch up with you when I'm done eating." Odd said, before getting up to grab another portion, while the group stood to go back to Ulrich's room.

* * *

_7 minutes later, Infirmary._

"Really?" Ivan asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes," Yolanda said happily, "The doctor said it'll only be five more days, if the rate of recovery they saw during the first couple days. I must say it's truly impressive to recover from a broken bone in two weeks. To be honest, I didn't think that was possible."

"And how long after that will I be unable to run, and do sports still?" Ivan asked, Yolanda detecting a bit of hope in his voice.

"If all goes well, you should be back in sports in three weeks."

"Thank you, Ms. Perraudin." Ivan said, before turning to leave.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Ulrich/Odd's dorm_

The room was silent, even Kiwi had stopped panting as the group tried to come up with ideas for what to tell Ivan. Eventually, Aelita broke the silence. "I say we tell him the whole thing."

Ulrich sighed, "Listen, princess, not that I don't think we should, but can we really trust him?"

"It's true that we don't know him as well as we do each other, but he could go insane if we don't tell him the truth. We could only tell him part of it, and only let him know that something's happening when we need help." Yumi said, her eyes closed as she tried to think over all the options.

"Look, we've got to figure out what we're going to do. We've got..." Jeremie checked his watch, "13 minutes left. We know for sure we have to tell him something, but how much, and what parts?"

* * *

_9 minutes later, Ivan/William's dorm._

"Wait wait wait. What the hell do you mean?" William asked, as Ivan had finished explaining that he had electric superpowers.

"It would be easier just to show you." Ivan rolled his chair to where there was a small metal tube on the desk (who knows why it was there), and touched it, electricity arcing all over it. "Look, I'm only telling you this so that no incidents occur that lead to someone trying to soak me with water. We both know how that could end." He said with a slight shudder.

William gulped, "I... See. So how long have you been able to do this?" He asked, his voice holding more than a little nervousness.

"Since my accident." Ivan said calmly, referring to his broken leg. "Speaking of which, I should be able to get this damn cast off before the end of next week. Do you have any other questions?"

"Are you able to control it?" William asked, and Ivan's hand twitched.

"Umm... Sort of." Ivan said, a guilty look on his face.

"What do you mean 'sort of?'" William asked.

"If I'm in danger it'll activate automatically, it seems, but I can, with high amounts of concentration, block it, although that stings like hell in comparison." Ivan explained. "Now, there are a couple other people who I need to tell, so I'll be going. Also I'm going to introduced Ethel and Lupus to them." As he said their names, the two pups appeared from under his bed, and hopped up on his lap. "Enjoy dinner. It's some sort of mystery meat." With that, and a careful look into the hall to make sure nobody was there, Ivan rolled out with the pups on his lap.

* * *

_4 minutes later,Ulrich/Odd's room_

Everyone stopped the moment there was a knocking at the door. "Well, that would be him." Odd said to nobody in particular as he got up, and walked to the door. Opening it to reveal Ivan, with two wolf-pups on his lap.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind that I brought these two. I can't really trust them on their own yet." Ivan looked side to side quickly, before rolling his chair into the room. "So, how much are you going to actually tell me?" He asked, letting the pups down, who sniffed Kiwi with interest, who responded with a similar action.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Jeremie asked, hoping he would say no, but also knowing that he wouldn't.

"Don't give me that." Ivan snapped, "That symbol is connected to me becoming a walking battery, right? Well I want to know how that's possible. I don't care what the truth is. Lay it on me!" As he said the last part, he swung an arm to the side, and Jeremie's laptop, which was sitting right where he swung at, started to beep immediately. At this the room went dead silent again.

Jeremie stood up, and walked over, and picked up his computer, before walking back to the chair and opening it up, almost immediately, his jaw dropped, "Oh my..." He muttered.

"What is it?" Yumi asked.

"His biological information corresponds perfectly with that found in the data of the 3rd party's tower." Jeremie said, the words shooting out at a high rate of fire.

"In english, please." Odd said, rather calmly.

Jeremie let out a loud gulping sound, looking at Ivan "Well, it means that the person the tower was, and still is affecting... is Ivan."

_**MaDmAN here, just wanted to say that it would be really, really great if you guys would leave a review, preferably saying what you think I could improve upon in the future chapters. Also, I have no idea where this story is headed myself, as I never made an outline for this. If you have any ideas for that, don't leave it in a review. PM me if you do have ideas for the story.**_


	5. Foundation

**An Abstract Truth: A Code Lyoko Fanfiction**

**MaDmAN's note: Well guys, I thought of a good idea for the story to continue with. Also, it might be awhile before chapter 6 and 7 comes out, so be patient please. Now, back to where we left off!**

**PS: This chapter is a long one, with several time-lapses in it so that I don't have to give too much detail.**

**PSS: Please review, I've only got one review, and that was just me being a douche to myself.**

"You're kidding! He's the one those guys are watching?" Ulrich asked, with wide eyes.

Jeremie nodded, and took a deep breath, before speaking to Ivan, "Well, looks like you'll be getting the whole story after all, Ivan. First, though, we need you to promise us that you won't tell anyone."

Ivan nodded, "Very well, I vow to tell nobody about what you are going to tell me."

"Ok, well, I hope you're ready for a long story." Jeremie said, scooting back in the chair. "It all started a year and a half ago, when I was scavenging parts from an abandoned factory for my robots..."

_43 minutes later..._

"Well... Not to say that I don't believe you or anything... but... That's a bit crazy. I mean, a computer program shouldn't be capable of doing that. Even if the supercomputer you speak of is as powerful as you say." Ivan said, scratching his head. _Although it does explain why I have these powers..._ he added silently to himself.

"Ok, tomorrow, we'll take you to the factory, and have it scan you. That way you'll stop hearing things, and you'll actually remember what happens."

"Sounds like a plan." Ivan said, pausing for a moment before he continued. "So is there anything you want to ask me before I head back?"

"Just one thing: What do you plan on doing when time comes for swimming classes for PE?" Ulrich asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ivan held up a finger, about to respond, only to close is mouth, and lower his finger for a moment, "... Chikushō," He muttered, one person in the room perking her ears at this, while the rest just gave blank stares. (Means 'Damn')

"Nihongo ga hanase?" Yumi asked, curious as to the fact that Ivan spoke Japanese. (Means 'You speak Japanese')

"Hai, watashi sūnenmae no manan." Ivan said, before taking a deep breath, and switching back to english, "Any other questions?" (First part means 'Yes, I learned a few years ago.')

Those present looked at each other, as though trying to figure out what to ask, "I have one," Jeremie said, "How much do you remember?"

"Hmm..." Ivan stroked his chin, trying to think back, "Normally? Just little flashes. Though when I'm directly touching anything that conducts I see more." He said, just barely holding back about seeing parts that he wasn't involved in at all.

"Well... I don't think we have any other questions." Odd said, looking from Ivan to the two wolf pups and Kiwi, who were just lying down in a pile, with Kiwi on the bottom, Ethel in the middle, and Lupus on top. Odd carefully picked up the two pups, and handed them to Ivan. "You should get some sleep. Since it's a Saturday tomorrow, it should be easy to sneak out."

Ivan gave a nod, "Cool, I'll see you guys at breakfast then."

_The next morning..._

Somehow, Ivan had managed to get up early the next day. Enough so that nobody else was awake. So, for the first time in a while, he took his time getting dressed. Not a minute after he finished, he was out the door, intent on making sure he ran into the others when they arrived at the cafeteria.

After slowly pulling himself down the chairs, so as to not make a sound(basically, he used the hand-rail to hold himself up as he lowered himself down the stairs), Ivan rolled calmly to the door of the dorms, and looked outside. It was then that he noticed something.

"Well... I knew it wouldn't last." Ivan muttered as he watched the pouring rain. "Should have grabbed my umbrella... and maybe a rain poncho..." _I can't go out with the weather like this. Not only will it make my electricity go haywire, but it'll soak my cast..._ He silently added, before moving back and forth a couple times. Eventually, he decided simply to wait until the rain died down.

_45 minutes later._

Ulrich and Odd arrived at the bottom of the stairs, to see Ivan staring at the cloudy sky from the inside, still waiting for the rain. "Hey Ivan."

Ivan turned around, an unreadable expression on his face, "Oh, hey Odd, hello Ulrich. How did you two sleep?"

"Fantastic, how about you, man?" Odd said, with a sleepy smile on his face.

"Decently. I actually woke up awhile ago, and have been waiting for the rain to stop for the last... I dunno, hour, if not more." Ivan said, not really sure of the time since he broke clocks easily.

"Don't worry, I'll bring you back to your room. Hopefully it'll clear up enough that we can get to the factory later." Ulrich said, grabbing the handles of Ivan's chair, and pushing him the the stairs. "Also, since you wouldn't be able to get to the lunch room like this, I'll bring your breakfast to you when we're done."

Ivan smiled as Ulrich turned the chair, and began to walk up backwards, "Thanks, Ulrich."

"No problem. Anyway, how long is it until you can get rid of the cast?" Ulrich asked curiously.

"About four days, but I can't get into sports for another two or three weeks after." He said calmly.

"That's... Surprisingly good." Ulrich said, as the pair reached the top of the stairs, and began to move down the hall. Due to the lack of small talk that was remaining, it was quiet for a few moments, before Ivan decided to speak.

"So, you and Yumi, huh?" Ivan said, a grin appeared on his face when the wheelchair stopped suddenly. _Bingo._

"Uh... No, no, we're not together. " Ulrich stammered, his face a bright red.

"Sure," Ivan said, while still facing away from Ulrich, got a rather stupid idea, "So she's available then?" He asked, trying hard to force back the grin on his face.

"Don't even think about it." Ulrich said in a threatening tone.

"I'm just saying that if she isn't going out with someone, other people are going to move in eventually. Hell, could be anyone." He said, looking back to see Ulrich looking somewhere between embarrassed and infuriated. "Don't worry, I'm not going to go after her." _Or anyone, for that matter._

Ulrich didn't say anything, but he relaxed at that, though what Ivan had said lingered in his mind. _He's right, anyone could make a move on her..._ He thought to himself glumly.

Ivan took note of his reaction, "There is a way to prevent that, or at least make it less likely for her to go out with someone else."

"Really?" Ulrich asked, confused. "What is it?"

Ivan looked back at Ulrich again, and grinned, "You know what to do." As soon as the words left Ivan's mouth, Ulrich turned a bright red, but kept walking until he got to Ivan's room.

"I'll see you later." Ulrich said, before hurrying away, with only one thought in his mind. _How did he know I liked her?_

_Lunch room, eight minutes later:_

"Hey guys," Ulrich said as he slid into his chair next to Odd. Jeremie and Aelita were sitting across from them, with serious expressions on their faces. "Is something wrong?"

"The students are being talked to by the police to find out who or what killed the wolf. You know what that means?" Jeremie said, looking around carefully to make sure nobody overheard.

"No, I don't." Ulrich deadpanned, "What does it mean?"

"Well, there were some people that didn't look like police workers investigating as well. I overheard them talking about locating 'what' did it." Jeremie said, "If they find out it was Ivan's power that did it, he could be killed."

"Well what can we do about it?" Aelita asked, "Also, I think we should move somewhere else to talk."

"Why's that?" Jeremie asked, with a raised eyebrow, and Aelita pointed down at the table. Ulrich lowered his head below, and saw that every table had a small device duct-taped onto the bottom, similar to a walkie-talkie.

"They wired the whole place!" Ulrich exclaimed quietly. "I don't believe it!" After a few seconds, Jeremie pulled out a small pencil, and scrawled a message onto a napkin, before throwing it at a random table.

"What did you just write?" Odd whispered, leaning over the table.

"'Look under the tables.'" Jeremie said at the same volume, and sat back.

After a few seconds, they heard a shout of "What is this?!" And suddenly, everyone was checking under their tables, and pulling out the devices that were taped to the table's underside. Jeremie took the liberty of grabbing the one under their table, opening the casing, and examining it closely.

"Oh no." Jeremie muttered.

"What's wrong now?" Odd asked, as Jeremie tinkered with the wiring.

Jeremie pulled out a single wire, and spoke normally, "It looks like it didn't record it, but transmitted what we were saying. Somebody knows about Ivan!" For the last part, he lowered his voice enough that only the people at his table could hear it.

"You mean..." Aelita began

"I do." Jeremie said, looking down at the device, "We have to get to Ivan. Now." With that, they got up, and rushed out the door.

_Three minutes prior,_

William had just left for breakfast less than a minute after Ivan returned to his room, this gave Ivan a chance to grab his journal, and make a small entry.

_Day 10,_

_I accidentally killed a wolf yesterday... well, to be more accurate, my powers killed the wolf as it's teeth bit my neck. Out of a sense of responcibility, I'm looking after the only two pups of the wolf. I asked one of my friends, who shall not be named, to hide the carcass, though he didn't do that well of a job, as it was found fairly quickly. The area around the former wolf-den is now taped off by the police, though some people that don't seem like cops have also been there. My roommate agreed to keeping the two wolf pups, on the condition that we give them to the first home that I approve of._

_As for today, it's rather rainy. Not a very good thing when you have electric super powers, is it? I suppose it would be better if the lunch room were attached to the dorms somehow. Also, I think that four of the students in my ever-small circle of friends seem to be... interested in each other. I am sincerely curious as to how it will turn out._

_I. M._

Ivan put down his pen, and hid his Journal underneath a fake-bottom to his desk drawer. Almost as soon as he shut the drawer, there was a knocking at the door. With a heavy sigh, Ivan pushed the chair over to the door, and opened it up, to reveal a man wearing an all black outfit, which included a gas-mask, bulletproof vest, and likely a cup. He also had a large handgun in his left hand. The man quickly shoved a needle filled with a strange green liquid into Ivan's arm, and injected it into his veins before Ivan even had a chance to shout. Immediately, Ivan felt himself get rather light-headed, and collapsed, falling out of his chair.

The man in black pressed a button on the two-way radio on his shoulder, and said into it, "Target captured, moving to van." Before putting Ivan into a large duffel bag, and quickly changed into blue jeans, a red shirt, and a red baseball cap, but left the black boots and bulletproof vest on underneath the outfit. As soon as he had stuffed the outfit into another part of the bag, he began down the stairs.

Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, Aelita, and Yumi (who the group ran into as the were running to the dorms) all sprinted up the stairs, passing by the man in the red shirt and cap as they hurried to Ivan's room. After several attempts at knocking, Yumi kicked the door in, revealing that the room was empty. The only thing different about the room was that Ivan's wheelchair was tucked into the corner. "Ok, whoever had the lunch room wired must have moved fast, for them to be gone already." Jeremie said, trying to figure out what to do.

"Wait, didn't we pass by someone on the way up?" Yumi asked, looking back at the stairs.

Ulrich nodded, "Now that you mention it, the bag he was carrying was pretty big for him." After a couple seconds, everything clicked in their minds, and they were running to and down the stairs, easily going down two at a time as they hurried to the bottom floor. Right before they got outside, they ran into Mr. Delmas, who had just gotten into the building.

"Ah, Jeremie, perfect timing. I wanted to tell you that Ivan won't be coming to school here after all, and is, in fact, going home."

"What?" Jeremie said, as he was the last one in the group to make it down the stairs, the others had already gotten outside, leaving just him and Aelita.

"Yes, his parents sent some friends of theirs to pick him up. They said that he already knew, and was already in their car." Mr. Delmas said. "I wanted to thank you and your friends for doing such a good job with helping him out, especially since the injury."

Meanwhile, Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd, had gotten outside, and saw the guy in the red shirt and cap get into the back of a dark blue minivan, before opening his bag as the doors shut, through the windows, they saw what looked like Ivan being placed into a seat, and buckled in. Even from a distance they could see he was unconscious. The van was quick to leave, with a trail of dust behind it as it drove out of sight, "Dang it!" Ulrich exclaimed, leaning forward and holding himself up by grabbing his knees, "We were too slow."

_An unknown amount of time later..._

Ivan awoke feeling rather groggy, he sat up, and expected to see his and Williams room, as messy as ever. However, Ivan snapped wide awake when he saw he was in a small room, with what looked like rubber coating the floor, walls, ceiling, and even the door. On the ceiling were two fluorescent lights illuminating the room, as well as a speaker-like device. On one wall, next to the door there was a mirror, that, due to it's size and placement, had to be a one-way mirror. _Probably shatterproof anyway._ A quick look down told Ivan that his leg was still in a cast, and that there was a small note on the bed.

_Dear Sir,_

_If you are reading this, then you woke up before the site supervisor could arrive. For the sake of security, we have removed all conductive items from your person, and even coated the room in a two inch-thick layer of rubber to keep the facility safe from your 'unique' abilities. In case you are wondering where you are, that information is classified. However, we will tell you that you are here because we believe you to be dangerous._

_A couple things you should know now:_

_1) In the future, we will be performing tests related to your powers, such as wattage, voltage, amps, effects on objects, and so on._

_2) Meals will be served when you are hungry. You can ask for different kinds of food, so long as it is easy to obtain, but you may only have pure water to drink._

_3) Any attempt to escape from the facility will be met with immediate termination._

_4) So long as it is not related to your powers, you can ask for certain objects (IE: Books, a snack, music). If it is agreed that it will cause no problem, you might get the object temporarily._

_~Site director, Dr. Waldo Schaeffer._

Ivan read over the note again, and looked at the window/mirror. After reading the second point, he had remembered that he had not had breakfast, and felt his stomach rumble. "You know, a burger or something would be great, actually, I haven't eaten yet today." He said to the mirror.

A few seconds later, there was a click from the speaker above "Sure, you'll get it in a few minutes." A voice with a british accent said. "Nice to see you're awake, it was pretty boring just watching someone who was sleeping"

"Yeah, I can understand that. Mind telling me where I am, and how long I've been out?" Ivan asked, as he lay back down on the bed.

"Where you are is restricted information, but you've been out for two and a half days." The man said. "Also, one of the guards just left to get your burger."

"Cool. On another note, my name's Ivan, what about you?" Ivan asked, trying to take his eyes of the insane asylum-esque room.

The voice chuckled, "You can call me Dr. Sam Green. I'm going to be running the tests that the note. Also, I'm not supposed to refer to you by name."

Ivan gave a nod at Sam's introduction, but focused on the last part. "Why can't you use my name? Seems a bit odd."

"It creates an emotional attachment over time. For now, you're to be referred to as SCP 1932."

Ivan sat up again, and looked at the one way window, "... What?"

"Your electric powers make you an anomaly. 1937 different ones, and counting, have been contained and are still functioning."

Ivan rolled his eyes, "Hey, I'm going to get back to sleep, could you wake me when my burger, or that Dr. Waldo guy from the note gets here?"

"Sure thing." Sam said, and Ivan could have sworn he heard a caring tone before he fell back into unconsciousness.


	6. Return

**An Abstract Truth: A Code Lyoko Fanfiction**

**MaDmAN's note: Well, here's chapter six, FINALLY. It took me forever to figure out a way to get him to escape, and the SCP sheet I posted to delay for time probably gave you a good hint as to how I'll be doing it. Anyway, let's begin.**

_Kadic Academy Courtyard, two months, one week, and four days later._

The group had undergone a couple changes since Ivan's disappearance. For one, XANA had begun increasingly crueler and crueler attacks than he had before, even attempting to destroy the factory itself several times after it's escape from the supercomputer. Another change was that William, who was still an outsider to the group, had developed feelings for Yumi, which, despite him helping in several attacks that lead to RTTPs, made him and Ulrich not exactly see eye to eye. The five members of the lyoko warriors were barely able to hang onto their normal lives, while keeping up with protecting the world from XANA's attacks.

"Hey guys." Yumi said as she approached the other four members, an oversized smile on her face. She was wearing her usual black jeans and black midriff-sweatshirt.

Ulrich was the first one to respond, "Hey Yumi, what's got you in such a good mood?"

"You'll see soon enough." Yumi said, almost thirty seconds later, the bell went off, signaling it was time for class to start.

"Ok, we'll see you later." Odd said, before they separated and headed to their respective classes.

_Classroom of Ms. Hertz, three minutes later._

It didn't take long for the class to pile into the room, and take their respective seats. Ms. Hertz walked to the front of the class, and clearing her throat, ushering a silence among the students. "Now, as some of you may know, a student that we had earlier in the year is returning today. I suppose..."

"A student who left earlier? Do you think it could be..." Odd muttered to Ulrich, not listening to Ms. Hertz talk about whim.

"No, it's probably someone else. Maybe Talia." Ulrich whispered back.

"Anyway, come in." Ms. Hertz finally said, and the door opened and in walked a boy about about six centimetres taller than most of those in the class, wearing blue jeans and a white collared shirt. He had brown hair that reached down to his shoulders, and greenish-brown eyes. Most of the people took a moment to recognise him, due to his noticeably more defined muscles. "Please re-introduce yourself, and find a seat so we can begin."

Ivan smiled "Hello, I am SC-... I mean, Ivan Miller. I was here about two months ago, and a couple of you may remember me. It's good to see you all again." With that, he walked to a nearby desk, just between Jeremie and Aelita. "Hello, fancy meeting you here." He said quietly.

"Ivan, what happened to you? We haven't seen you in months!" Aelita said, just as quiet as Ivan had been.

Ivan smiled and placed his books on his desk. "I'll tell you after school," he said as he opened the book, and Ms. Hertz started the lesson.

_Odd/Ulrich's dorm, Six hours, forty-five minutes later._

"So, Ivan..." Ulrich's voice wandered off, trying to think of something to talk about.

"What happened on the day you disappeared? Also, how did you get back here?" Odd asked suddenly, causing everyone to stare at him for a moment, with the exception of Ivan, who had been waiting for the question.

"Well, the _official_ story is that my parents home schooled me for the last two months, and sent me back. Of course, that's definitely _not_ what happened. Now, I can't tell you much about what happened, but I will tell you how I escaped."

"Why can't you tell us about what happened?" Jeremie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well. for one, I don't know much about them myself, but I do know that their work, like your own, is important to our planet's very survival. As you guys know, that kind of work requires secrecy in order to work. I'll only tell you what I have to."

"I see. One last question before you start with the story, what was it you almost said when you were introducing yourself, 'SC' what?"

Ivan's smile faltered a bit, "Well, back with the guys who kidnapped me, called 'The Foundation,' I was only referred to as SCP 1932, 'the electric man.' Anyway, my escape was almost exactly a week ago, though I should probably start with the day before..."

_SCP 1932's holding cell, eight days prior. Ivan's POV_

I awoke groggy that day, probably due to the medication they had made me take. I think they called them ACE inhibitors... Yeah, that sounds about right. Anyway, In my 'room,' I had gotten a thing of weights, a pile of various textbooks, and a wall had been converted into a giant running-wheel. There was a normal breakfast of eggs, bacon, and completely pure water for me. I slowly ate the food, whilst half-studying, half-staring at a physics textbook. After finishing, I sat there for a few minutes, just thinking.

Eventually, I came to a conclusion: I wanted to get out, and I wanted to get out, _immediately_. I turned to a one-way mirror one of the walls, and cleared my throat. "I figure I might as well tell you that I'm willing to start experimentation again, so long as nobody _dies_ from them, and I get to meet with E-235-02 on my way there." I said.

"Understood, 1932. Experimentation will resume tomorrow." A voice with a heavy french accent said on the other side of the door. I didn't care who he was, as I was busy thinking up an escape plan.

_Odd/Ulrich's dorm, present time, 3rd person POV_

"Wait, someone died?"Aelita asked, a look of horror on her face.

Ivan grimaced, realizing what he had said, but felt unable to not talk about it, "Yes, they were 'testing' to see what my power would do to react to being attacked. The poor guy burned to a crisp before he could start screaming... Oh god that screaming..." As he spoke, he slowly sank down, ending up looking at the window with empty eyes, whilst lying almost entirely on the floor. "The screaming lasted for hours before he died."

The others in the room shared a look of concern. Jeremie tried to change the topic to something else. "You said you were placed on a medication, what was it?"

Ivan reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small bottle. "ACE inhibitors, or angiotensin-converting-enzyme inhibitors, are a kind of blood pressure medication. While that affect does not appear for me, it does cut off my powers." To emphasise, he stood up slowly and grabbed one of Ulrich's shurikens off the wall, and showing that nothing happened to the metal. "See? Nothing." He said as he put it back, leading to another small silence.

Of course, Odd broke it this time, "We still need to have you scanned by the supercomputer, don't we?" He said, trying to change the topic off of whatever Ivan had gone through, "Why don't we go now? It's only... three twenty."

Ivan gave a small smile, "Sounds good to me, any objections?" A similar smile crossed the faces of most of the group, glad for the change of topic, Ivan took this as a signal of no objections "Well then, let's go, we can continue my story another time." He said, before opening the door, and moving down the hallway, not bothering to check that the others were following.

_The Sewer, eight minutes later._

_Huh, I remember I took a left about here on my way back to the school area._ Ivan mused to himself as he ran alongside the others, who were all on their skateboards and scooters.

"How are you able to keep up with us?" Ulrich asked, obviously surprised by Ivan's speed.

"I didn't have much to do... back at the Foundation... other than exercise... and reading." Ivan said between breaths, "It's still pretty... damn difficult... to keep up." Almost a moment later, he tripped, rolled roughly two metres. He simply lay there for a moment as the others stopped, before getting back up, and brushing himself off, ignoring a small cut on his forehead, the blood going down the left side of his face.

"You okay?" Aelita asked, quickly pressing a white cloth to Ivan's forehead, the blood quickly dying it a dark red.

"Yeah, I just slipped." He put his hand onto the cloth, and looked down the tunnel, "So how much further are we going?"

"It's just around the corner." Odd commented, before remembering something, and turning to Yumi "Hey, Yumi, what put you in such a good mood this morning?"

Ivan chuckled, "Oh, I can explain that..."

_The previous day, dusk._

Ivan was running through alleyways, sticking mostly to shadows, and wearing a long-sleeve black shirt with his regular jeans and black shoes, as well as a black scarf. _Ok, just a couple more streets and I should arrive at the store,_ he thought to himself, before turning a corner, and suddenly being on the ground, rubbing his head. "Oww..." He muttered under his breath, before seeing Yumi, and his fell behind the cloth, which covered his nose and mouth.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Yumi said angrily, "You could've hurt someone!"

"Well, my apologies." Ivan said, _Thank god my electricity wasn't triggered._ He added silently.

Slowly, Yumi's face changed from anger to curiosity, at the familiar voice, trying to pinpoint it, "Wait... Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I don't do well with long hair, do I?" Ivan asked, pulling down the scarf, triggering Yumi's eyes to go wide.

"Wait, Ivan?!" Yumi nearly shouted. "We thought you were dead!"

Ivan chuckled light-heartedly, "Oh no, no, not dead. In fact, a bit better off than I was before." He said, gesturing down to his leg "I made a perfect recovery."

"That's awesome," Yumi said, a smile on her face. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Eh, we'll have plenty of time to talk at school tomorrow." Ivan said, waving a hand nonchalantly, before starting to run off, and suddenly stopping, "Oh, and could you not tell the others?" He added with a small grin, before pulling his scarf back over his nose and mouth, "I want it to be a surprise." Without waiting for a response, he once more dashed off, leaving Yumi to walk home.

_Back in the sewer, at the 'present' time..._

"Oh, I see." Ulrich said, as they reached the ladder. "That explains why she wasn't all that surprised to see you."

"Yeah..." Ivan looked up the ladder, at the coverless manhole above, and began to climb up.

After reaching the top, Ivan looked around, "Well, what do you know?" He thought aloud, drawing the attention of the others. A moment later, he mentally face palmed, _did I seriously just say that out loud?_

"What is it?" Jeremie asked casually.

_Eh, might as well tell them, they've been honest so far... _"I sort of... slept here the last couple nights." Ivan said, rubbing the back of his head, making the others give him a curious look. "Well I figured I should make sure the foundation thought I was dead like the rest."

At this, the others stopped, just before getting inside, "... The rest?" Ulrich asked.

Ivan, rather than resisting this time, let his hand fly to his face, creating an audible slapping sound. "I... _may_ have accidentally blew up the place they were holding me."

"How do you accidentally blow up a building?" Yumi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well..." Ivan began, the others realizing he was about to continue his story from before about his escape.

_SCP 1932's holding cell, seven day's prior, Ivan's POV._

I was running on my giant hamster wheel when the guards arrived the next day to take me out for testing. I acted like I did before, completely fine with partaking in the experiments. It wasn't until I was alone with the two guards in the hall that I acted. In a single instant, I sent out an electromagnetic wave, knocking out the cameras. I then stepped back, and in a single movement, knocked out both the guards with sharp hits to the neck. After this, I reached down and took the gloves of one, as well as his rifle. Why take the gloves? They insulated my electricity, keeping the ammo from igniting at me touching the gun. Anyway, I quickly destroyed the security camera's I had disrupted a moment ago, via electric shock. I then let out a larger EMP type burst, and began to go down the hallway.

_Surprisingly smooth sailing... This is rather easy, actually, why didn't I try this befo-_ My thoughts were cut off as an alarm began to blare. _Oh yeah._

'SCP 1932 has breached containment, all available guards move in to sector 3. Deadly force is authorized if needed.' As soon as the words boomed over the intercom, my eye twitched, and I looked around, I opened one door to reveal a small room, with several lockers, and a sleeping guard.

_Bingo._ I thought to myself, and moved around the guard silently, and used a small electric burst to break open several of the lockers -as they were electronically locked- revealing a jaded ring, a doctor's bag, an old slingshot, a bottle of ACE inhibitors, and a flare gun with several flares. Without so much as a second thought, I grabbed just the flare gun and the drugs, and loaded a flare into it, before also taking a guard uniform from a small metal dresser, and put it on. Following this, I filled the ammo pouch on the left leg of the outfit with flares, and put spare magazines for the rifle I took from the earlier guard into the pockets of my new bullet-proof vest . _Ok, one last thing..._ I turned to the guard, who had slept comfortably through my little trip around the room, or more specifically, his key-card, which I quickly unclipped from his belt, and onto my own. After making sure he wouldn't wake up, I exited the room.

As soon as I got out, I took a right, and began heading to where I remembered the class-E personnel were held. If I was getting out of here, I wasn't going alone.

_Back at the factory, normal POV._

"What are E-class personnel?" Jeremie asked, curiously, interrupting Ivan.

"Well, first I'll have to tell you about D-Class personnel." Ivan said, "A Class-D personnel is forcibly 'recruited' by the foundation from death-row inmates. Murderers, rapists, the general scum of society. They're used for testing any SCPs in experiments that are dangerous. Every month they have a thing called 'monthly termination,' in which they kill all the class-D personnel, and collect new ones. Under extreme circumstances, class-D personnel can be 'recruited' from civilians, and minor criminals, if need be. A class-E personnel, on the other hand, is basically a Class-D personnel that is allowed to live past monthly termination due to being useful with a specific SCP. This normally occurs with either class-D personnel that have an extensive knowledge and understanding of an artifact SCP, or one that made friends with a living SCP that is considered dangerous, and keeps it in line, like in my case. Is that a good explanation?"

Jeremie gave a nod, "Indeed. Well, please, do continue. I'm curious as to what will happen next."

_Back to Ivan's tale of 7 days ago, outside holding cell of E-235-02. Ivan's POV again._

I had gotten past the guards to the class-E cells, bullshitting that I was here to take E-235-02 with me to help assist in SCP 1932's capture. I found it rather fun to lie about that, I mean, how often do you say you're asking someone to help you capture yourself? Anyway, I was allowed in without incident, and had just walked out with E-235-02 in front, with my rifle pointed not quite _at_ her, but slightly to the side. Her name was Aili, a fifteen year old girl who was falsely accused of murder, tried as an adult, and found guilty by the court. She was placed on death row, and the Foundation basically decided to . As soon as we were out of the sight of the nearby guards and any cameras, I simply said "Wait a second."

Aili's ears perked up, and she turned toward me, "Wait... Ivan?" She whispered, wide eyed. When I nodded, she broke out in a grin, and we hugged after I raised the face-mask.

After several seconds, we separated, "Well, now that thats out of the way, would you care to accompany me in my escape?" I asked with a grin of my own, as I pulled off my bulletproof vest, and held it out, along with the rifle.

Airi laughed slightly, "What a generous offer," she said, quickly putting the vest on, and holding the rifle steadily.

"Extra ammo clips are in the left breast-pocket." I said, before handing her the helmet as well.

"Wait, if this is for me, what are you going to do?" She asked, looking at the helmet and body armor.

I took off the glove on my left hand, and turned down the hall, "You'll see." I said as I cracked my fingers. Almost an instant later, a guard ran around the corner, and pointed his gun at us. Before he could fire, I pulled out the flare gun, and launched the flare in it at him, which hit it's target in the shoulder, causing him to drop his gun in pain. I noticed that the light and heat of the flare were abnormally high... and that he caught fire in that area. "Well, I say we start running." I quickly smacked the barrel of the flare gun down, knocking out the flare shell, and remembered that there was only one extra flare in the locker, and thus in my ammunition pouch. _I guess I can save that for later..._ I grabbed Airi's empty hand, and lead her down the hall, trying to remember which way it was to the nearest emergency exit.

_Back outside the factory, while Ivan was explaining._

"Wait, what happened to Airi then? I remember you were alone when I ran into you yesterday." Yumi asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that. It'll be easier to explain inside." Ivan walking through the entrance, and jumping down to the ground, bending his legs at the impact. "Airi! You there?" He shouted to his left.

After a couple seconds, a girl that looked about as old as Yumi, with 4cm long red hair and green eyes walked around the corner, wearing skinny jeans and a denim jacket over a red t-shirt, along with an assault rifle -a military grade M16 with a laser sight- on her back. "You call, Ivan?"

Ivan cracked a rather stupid grin, "Come over here and introduce yourself to a couple friends of mine." He said, waving her over.

Airi smiled back, and jogged over, before looking at the others, who were sliding down the ropes, "Hello everyone, I'm Airi, Airi Irving." She said in broken french.

Ivan gave a warm smile, "I've been teaching her french." he said simply, not noticing his cheeks reddening a little.

"So, what happened after you got Airi out of the class-E holding?"

"I'll tell you as we go down. Do you mind if Airi joins us going down? I'd rather she knew about this as well."

The others looked at each other, quickly coming to an unspoken decision. "I think that should be fine." Odd said simply.

"Ok, well, I'll skip a couple of the firefights as we tried to get to an exit, anyway, the next interesting part was an hour later, this is when we actually escaped..."

_Roof of Site 19, exactly one hour after Ivan shot the flare, _

"Ok... It looks like we're on a mountain somewhere..." I said, looking around from the roof.

"I know these mountains, this is the Py-... What is that?" Airi cut herself off, pointing to a distortion in the distance, at a rather icy-looking plane, which, after about twenty seconds, was right over us, and dropped something.

"Get to cover!" I shouted, grabbing Airi and running behind the elevated part of the roof the door was in, and crouching down.

After about thirty seconds, we heard a soft 'thunk,' and looked out to see a crate with a parachute next to it on the floor not too far away, "Overreacting, much?" Airi asked, standing up, and walking over. "Help me crack this open."

"... Very well." I said, and quickly pulled all the nails out with an electromagnetic field. All four sides of the box, as well as the top, fell away, to reveal a beautiful site.

The contents of the box was what looked like a rather large stick of dynamite, with a timer. There was also two pairs of 'powerisers,' and another two flares Powerisers, also called skyrunners, are a kind of unique stilt. Unlike normal stilts, powerisers attach to the back of the leg, and, once you've gotten used to them, you can run faster than most people can bike using them.

"Wow." I muttered "That's convenient." With that, I strapped on one pair of the powerisers, electricity arcing down it, quickly remembering, I took an ACE inhibitor. Almost immediately, the electricity stopped, and I picked up the stick of dynamite and the flares, immediately stowing the flares in my pouch, and walked, a little shakily, to the area we had crouched behind, and set the timer for two hours. "Strap those on. We're going."

I turned to see Airi already had one on, "On it."

After a half hour of dodging bullets, and another hour and a half without the bits of metal, the bomb went off. We were still running, as we had already gotten off of the mountain, and had ran into the town. Unfortunately, we didn't know what was underneath the area we had placed the dynamite.

When we heard the explosion, we stopped, both almost falling over, and turned around, seeing a mushroom cloud. "... Did we just trigger a nuclear explosion?" I asked.

"Looks that way. Good thing they normally contain the radiation as much as possible." Airi said with a shrug. "Shame, some of those scientists weren't that bad of guys."

I was speechless for a good thirty seconds, before turning around again, "We should hurry, we'll want as much distance from this place as possible, just in case they figure out we lived through the blast." With that, we began running again.

'_Modern' times, the supercomputer monitor room, nobody's POV._

"... and five days of traveling later, we were in Boulogne-Billancourt, where we decided to stay in an old factory for the first two nights, while I set up for me to go back to school. My next goal was to get your help." Ivan finished.

Everyone's expressions, Airi included, had unreadable expressions after the story. Eventually, after a several minute silence, Ulrich spoke up, "What was it you needed help with?"

Ivan smiled, "If Aelita was not only materialized, but is also now going to school with you guys, you had to have made her a fake identity. I'm asking that you do the same for Airi."

"I suppose that shouldn't be too big of a problem." Jeremie said thoughtfully, "But first, how about we get you two virtualized?"

**Afternote:** I added Airi as a last-second thought actually. I guess I thought I should add another OC from the foundation. Anyway, I might make a side-series, which would basically be what Ivan's 'experiments' were like, in his point of view. No promises though. Anyway, Airi's name is a scottish name, but it stood out to me... I think I've been watching Devil Survivor 2: the animation a bit too much. .


	7. Lyoko

**An Abstract Truth: A Code Lyoko Fanfiction**

**MaDmAN's note: Well, it's finally time for what is done in **_**every single**_** Code Lyoko OC fanfic: Time to actually see my OCs Lyoko. Enjoy!**

**PS: Just saying this now: During future XANA attacks, I won't be showing what is happening on Lyoko for that many. I want to focus more on what the attack actually **_**is**_**.**

_The Scanner Room, four minutes after when we left off_

"... You sure this thing is safe?" Ivan asked, eying the scanners curiously.

"I have to admit, it does look a bit... iffy." Airi agreed. She had taken the M16 rifle off her back, and placed it in the monitor room so that the others could look after it.

"You'll be okay, we've gone through this pretty often, ourselves." Ulrich said, stepping into one of the scanners. "I'll be heading in with you guys to show you the ropes."

Ivan puffed out a cheek, thinking over what to do, "Hmm... I guess that's fine then." He eventually said, climbing into the second of the three scanners.

"Well, I guess I might as well..." Airi said to herself as she climbed into the remaining one.

"Scanner: Ulrich." Jeremie said, and Ulrich's scanner closed, "Scanner: Airi." Next was Airi's. "Scanner: Ivan." Finally, my scanner closed, and it lit itself up.

"Transfer: Ulrich. Transfer: Airi. Transfer: Ivan." As Jeremie spoke, typing in the codes along with the verbal commands, a gust picked up, and a ring descended, with a platform of light around it that moved past his entire body. "Virtualization." The gust then picked up, and the light became too bright to see.

_Lyoko: Mountain Sector._

Ulrich was the first to appear, his wireframe quickly being filled in with his own lyoko outfit. (season 3 outfit, one sword) Followed by Airi and Ivan, who, upon landing on their asses, first stared at each other's outfits, and then at their own. They were on a rather large, round platform, with sevral other ones floating around it.

Ivan's outfit consisted of a green shirt with white lining, a light, faded brown cloak, and darker brown pants. On his feet were two dark grey, iron-textured boots, along with a shoulder pad and gauntlet of the same texture on his right arm. A brown leather belt was wrapped tightly around his waist over the shirt. On his right forearm was a circular shield, about 30 cm in diameter.

Airi's outfit was in the form of a white jacket with no shoulders that was open in the front, with blue trimming. Under this was a long tan shirt. Both the shirt and the jacked reached to about 15 cm above her knees, where she was wearing black, skintight pants, and white boots that reached just below the knees, and folded down, also with blue trimming. around her waist was a grey sash, and two long, grey pieces of cloth trailed off of where her sleeves and the rest of the jacket were connected.

"So, how do you two feel?" Ulrich asked as we got up.

"It feels... a bit strange, really. Sort of like I can see it, and touch it, but I can't feel anything." Ivan responded, looking at his gauntlet. Upon clenching his fist inside it, two claws sprang out, extending 12 cm from the first knuckles on his index and pinky fingers. "Holy shit that's cool."

"Hey, guys, it looks like the knots are sending something your way." Jeremie said into the mic.

"Really? That's weird." Ulrich said, pulling out his katana, and facing toward a pair of approaching figures in the distance.

The figures warped, and were suddenly between Ivan and Airi, and staring right into their eyes, were color-edited versions of themselves, with celtic knots on their foreheads.

A robotic voice filled the 'air,' shouting "Initiate combat test." And the doppelgangers charged their human counterparts.

_Ivan's battle,_

Ivan clenched his fist, and began running at his doppelganger, clashing blades with it several times. His lack of experience with claws, however, put him at a disadvantage against the AI, which pushed him rather close to the edge of the platform. Ivan fought frantically to prevent being pushed off, but then his eye caught sight of something below him, and jumped backwards.

"IVAN!" Ulrich shouted, running forward, and surprised when Ivan seemingly landed on nothing but air. For there was a path of transparent crystal below Ivan. Ulrich was unable to see it, or touch it, though Ivan was able to see thousands of them, and stand upon them

Ivan didn't respond, too focused on his enemy, he ran forward again, at a speed beyond anything he had ever ran at before, his claw extending as his blood boiled. An instant later the copy was doing the same. The two clashed, making the exact same attack. Back in the lab, Jeremie could see that the lifepoints of both went down from the maximum of 100 to 80.

_Airi's battle,_

Airi wasn't sure what to do, as she had no idea what her own weapon was. At least, she had no idea until her doppelganger pulled out a small book, opened it up, and shouted "Cait Sídhe!". Out of the book came a monstrously large balck and white cat.

Airi held out her hand, and a similar book appeared, she opened it up, and suddenly understood how it worked. She placed her hand on the page, and shouted "Cait Sídhe!" at the top of her lungs, and an identical creature sprang out, it's fur bristling at the site of the other.

"KILL!" Both Airi and the copy shouted simultaneously.

The two felines ran towards each other, moving too quickly for either summoner to tell what was happening, for their speed had practically turned them into a black and white ball of death.

Eventually, one of the giant cats emerged, barely victorious, both Airi's watched, unsure whose it was, until the other one glowed white, and flew back into the book of the real Airi, "Well damn." She then turned to a different page, "Itsumade!" This time, a giant, blue bird with a scaled tail and a human skull for a head, with yellow and red hair atop the skull flew out, and dived at the giant cat, ripping it in two, revealing the cat, which returned to it's master's book, to be purely wire frame.

The copy turned to another page, and shouted "Kobold!" and then flipped to yet another and shouted "Pixie!" With this, a brown wolf-man, and a fairy with red hair, and a blue skintight suit came out of the book.

"AGI!" Airi shouted, and the skull-bird spat fire -somehow- at the kobold, instantly killing it. As soon as this was done, Airi turned the page, and shouted "Gagyson!" and a bright pink, human shaped creature, which was covered in feathers, with bird feet and beak, bat wings, clawed hands, and white feathers covering the chest and around the neck.

Airi's clone turned to face the original, and shouted "Zio!" The pixie then shot a lightning bolt directly at Airi, causing her to lose a staggering 70 life points.

"Agi! Zio!" Airi shouted, the Gagyson shooting a lightning bolt at the clone, doing 80 points of damage, and the the Itsumade shooting fire at it, destroying the doppelganger. The pixie left over from the copy disappeared into the book, which also vanished.

_Back to Ivan's battle,_

Ivan and his clone were running along the crystalline paths in the sky, clashing, and both losing 20 life points with every collision. _Well if you aren't going to show a cycle, I guess I'll just try harder._ Ivan thought to himself as they collided yet again, both reaching their last 20 health. Ivan suddenly jumped onto another path, which went above the one where they were going to collide. He then ran along it, and then jumped off again, falling straight at the doppelganger. With a shout of "Surprise!" and a swipe of his blades, it was over. Ivan's clone disappeared.

Ivan quickly ran back along the paths to where Ulrich and Airi were waiting. "Umm... Was that planned, by any chance?"

"No. None of us expected them to attack you." Ulrich said, "The only reason I didn't join in was because of what they said."

"What was that?" Airi asked.

"They said 'Initiate combat test,' I think" Ivan said, thinking. "Do you think they did that purely to see how quickly we would adapt?"

"Maybe. On another note, Ivan how were you running on air?" Jeremie cut in.

"Um... I wasn't, I was running on those crystal walkways above us." Ivan said, pointing up at the clear crystal bridges.

Ulrich looked up and squinted, "I hate to be the one to say it, but there's nothing there."

"... Oh." Ivan said, blinking slowly, "Hey, Jeremie, how many life points do Airi and I have?"

"Twenty each." Jeremie said.

"Cool." Airi said, and looked at Ivan with a grin, and summoned her book again, "Fight to first blood?"

"Sure." Ivan said, before extending his claw to it's maximum of two metres, "Ready..."

"Kobold!" Airi shouted, the brown wolf man crawling out, "Set..."

"GO!" Ulrich shouted, and both Ivan and Airi's Kobold ran toward eachother.

Ivan jumped over the first, horizontal swing of the kobold's mace-like weapon, and rolled under it's legs, before turning and stabbing it in the back. The kobold then reached back, and grabbed the claws in one hand, pulling them out slowly as it turned, and swung again.

With a quick duck, and jump, Ivan dodged the next two swings, and managed to pull his claw away, and took two steps to the side, before jumping onto a path, completely forgetting about the Kobold, and moving along it, straight toward Airi. His claws began to glow, brighter and brighter, until the pale green light was blinding to all who looked at it. When he was a metre away from Airi, they exploded, virtualizing them both.

"Well..." Ulrich said, after watching the whole battle play out in a matter of seconds, "That was interesting."

"I'll devirtualize you too, Ulrich." Jeremie said, and an instant later, Ulrich was also being pulled out of Lyoko.

_Back in the lab, a couple minutes later._

"_My_ attack defeated _you,_ therefore I win!" Ivan shouted, the dispute over who won the battle growing intense

"Oh come on! I _so_ would have won if you hadn't used that... flying technique of yours!" Airi shouted back. "Besides, _your_ attack killed _you_ as well!"

"I didn't fly! I ran along existing paths! Right?" Ivan asked, looking at the others.

"Uh... Ivan, according to the map, you were running on air." Jeremie said, causing Ivan to stop, and look at him.

"I didn't see anything either." Ulrich said calmly, "I even tried to touch the area you ran on, but there was nothing there."

Ivan had a dumbfounded look on his face, "Uh... That's weird..." He screatched the back of his head. "Well, it's getting late. Jeremie, when can I expect Airi's papers ready by?"

"Next week, probably." Jeremie said, "Airi, what would you like your last name to be?" He asked, looking at Airi.

Airi took a moment to think, "Hmm... I think I'll go with Houston."

"Ok, well, I think we should get going." Ulrich said, looking back to see Odd already calling the elevator.

"Two steps ahead of you, pal." Odd said casually, leaning against the wall. "So, Ivan, have you been to see Lupus and Ethel since you got back?"

Ivan's eyes widened, remembering the two wolf pups, "Oh right! I completely forgot to visit them! How have they been?"

Odd smiled, thinking about the wolves, "Well, I took them to the vet the other day for their shots, and a bit of advice for bringing them up. Oh, but they aren't in William's dorm anymore."

"Really?" Ivan asked, with a raised eyebrow, "Where are they?"

Odd looked to Yumi, "My parents took them in." She said, "They started talking about wanting a dog after Odd had me look after Kiwi, so I told them that a friend of mine had a couple puppies, and they asked to meet them."

"Cool. Do you think I could meet with them sometime?" Ivan asked, "Oh, and do they actually know how to raise wolves?"

Yumi stifled a chuckle, "Surprisingly, they do, and I don't think my parents would mind you visiting Ethel and Lupus."

"Cool, I'll stop by tomorrow." Ivan said as he and the rest, with the exception of Airi, got into the elevator.

"You know, it's a lot warmer here than up top, mind if I sleep here?" She asked.

"You sure? You won't be able to get out until we come back." Jeremie said, with an eyebrow raised.

"I'll be fine. I still have a few MREs, and I swiped a couple books on the way here." She said, "Besides, this way at least someone will be here if a XANA attack occurs, right?"

Ivan chuckled, placing his hand on Jeremie's shoulder, "She's got you there." He looked to Airi, "But seriously, I don't think anyone here would mind having another person for the night."

"Oh, it's not that." Airi said, in a 'matter of fact' tone, as she walked to one corner, "I just feel like going to sleep now, rather than later."

"Okay, well then, I'll see you tomorrow." Ivan made a small wave, and hit the 'up' button on the elevator.

"So, ready to head home?" Odd asked, a small grin on his face, as the elevator went up.

Ivan shrugged, "As ready as I will be."

_Ivan's dorm, 20 minutes later, Ivan's POV_

I had just had an... interesting conversation with William. After the conversation, I quickly changed into my usual pajamas of plaid pajama bottoms, and slippers. Who needs shirts to sleep anyway?

I slipped into bed easily enough, and then my phone beeped... Well, it wasn't _my_ phone, I sort of... 'borrowed' it and got a new SIM card. The text was from Airi.

'I don't trust them.'

I sighed, before quickly typing 'We don't have much of a choice,' on the keypad and hitting send.

Less than a minute later, a response came, 'I'm... Scared. What if 'they' find us?'

My expression turned to one of regret, not that she could see, 'Don't worry, they won't catch us. Even if they find us, we can still run.' The conversation after that merely drifted into other topics, before we both agreed it was time to stop and go to bed.

**Afternote: Well, that was interesting to write, and it took most of the time to come up with the outfits. If you still don't understand, Ivan's 'pathways' are his ability. He can run along invisible paths of air that solidify under his feet, appearing to only him, in the form of clear crystals. Airi's power is to be able to summon 6 different creatures to do battle. She can only summon a maximum of 2 at a time though. Each creature, when defeated, takes 20 lifepoints with it, so if five are defeated, so is she.**


	8. Completed documentation of SCP 1932

**An Abstract Truth: A Code Lyoko Fanfiction**

**MaDmAN's note: Welp, I'm pretty sure I said I would give the complete one when the sixth chapter was out, so here ya go! There are a few differences, such as a few new experiments before what was previously called called experiment 1932-5 , and is now known as experiment 1932-10.**

**As I said before: It would be **_**really**_** awesome if someone were to post this on the SCP-wiki site for me. I'm not really trying to get you to, I'm just saying it would be cool for it to be canon in the SCP universe.**

**P.S. Thanks for being patient.**

* * *

**Item #**: 1932

* * *

**Object Class**: as of incident 1932-3, SCP 1932 has been reclassified as a Keter-class object.

* * *

**Special Containment Procedures**: SCP 1932 is to stay in a 10x10x5 foot room of entirely insulating materials on site 19. SCP 1932 is never to come into contact with anything that conducts electricity, except for during testing. Under NO conditions is SCP 1932 to be allowed to touch any sort of liquid other than completely pure water. It is to be given three meals a day, of it's own choice of food, as long as the food is easily obtained.

SCP 1932 is allowed the use of dumbbells within it's room, so long as they have several layers of insulation around them. It is also allowed to use the exercise wheel that has been recently put in for Cardio.

SCP 1932 is not allowed within ten (10) metres of any electronic device, as of incident 1932-1

SCP 1932 is to be watched by no fewer than two (2) guards, armed with non-conductive weapons.

In case of power failure, and backup power failure, SCP 1932 is allowed to be used to jump-start the facility's electricity.

_**No**_ further experiments are allowed on SCP 1932 until further noticed.

SCP 1932 is no longer allowed to leave it's containment chamber, due to emotional difficulty after experiment 1932-10.

* * *

**Description**: SCP 1932 is a human male, age 15, with short, brown hair and green eyes that have red and brown dots in them. SCP 1932 has a height of 167 cm, and weighed 73 kilograms at last check. It claims it's name is Ivan Miller. This has been confirmed. It also speaks English, French, Japanese, and a few words of latin. SCP 1932's hair grows at an abnormal speed, and must have his hair cut every two weeks to keep it from becoming so long it drags on the ground as he walks after another week.

SCP 1932 holds a constant electric charge, which escapes whenever it touches something conductive in the form of bright blue lightning. This electricity seems to also burn all oils and impurities that come to the surface of it's skin instantly, and kill all bacteria, preventing any sort of body odor. When electricity 'leaks' from SCP 1932, it is visibly painful for it, as it has stated several times. It also says the only time this isn't the case is when it drinks a liquid, though it describes a slight 'tingling' sensation. Theories as to why this is not painful for it have been suggested. Also, while it's electricity is covering an object that it is touching as well, SCP 1932 can see the recent history of that object.

SCP 1932 despises the foundation, and it's staff as of experiment 1932-10. It still shows no ill will toward the D or E class personnel. It seems to absolutely despise some of the doctors, and guards of the facility Dr. Sam ███████ is allowed to continue being in charge of it due to being the only one of the doctors/researchers that it doesn't look at with pure hate. SCP 1932 is completely resisting any and all experiments.

* * *

**Acquirement:** SCP 1932 was found at ███████ Academy, in Boulogne-Billancourt, France on 27/02/████. Attention to it's existence first occurred when there were reports of someone being electrocuted via metal tonfa. It was later revealed to the foundation that the electricity came from the student of ███████ Acadamy, not the tonfa themselves. Later on, a wolf, electrocuted and charred black was found on campus, from the corpse it was revealed that the electric charge likely surpassed that of a high-power electric generator, due to it destroying the wolf in what can be assumed as less than a second. The foundation then moved in to take SCP 1932 into custody. Since it was common for students to leave the school with no prior explanation, nobody had to be silenced.

* * *

**Experiment Log # 1932-1**:

**Objects used:** Two (2) lengths of copper wire(insulated). One (1) Ammeter (maximum of 1500 amps) and 1 Voltmeter.

**Purpose:** To determine the extent of SCP 1932's electric current

**Procedure:** SCP 1932 was attached to the two (2) wires via electrodes, these wires were then attached to the ammeter, after recording results, the wires were reattached to the voltmeter.

**Results:** Ammeter read 1285 Amps, when SCP 1932 was asked a personal question, the level shot up to 1492 Amps. When attatched to the volt meter, it instantly burst

**Conclusions:** SCP 1932's electric current is related to it's emotions, but the base is 1285 aps.

**Notes:** _Change from 1285 to 1492 Amps was instantaneous. This, with that high of a voltage, means that his power output can change fast enough to burn anything to a crisp at any moment, if he so wished._

~Site director, Dr. Waldo ███████

* * *

**Experiment Log # 1932-2**:

**Objects used:** Two (2) lengths of copper wire (insulated). One (1) High-powered light bulb.

**Purpose:** To determine if SCP 1932 can stop it's electric current

**Procedure:** SCP 1932 was attached to the two (2) wires via electrodes, which are then attached to the light bulb. SCP 1932 was then told to try to make the bulb go out

**Results:** The bulb stayed the same for eight seconds, then it went out. Upon being told to let the current start up again, the light bulb turned back on. While the lightbulb was off, SCP 1932 seemed to be in pain, but wouldn't say anything.

**Conclusions:** SCP 1932 can turn off and on it's current, but turning it off seems to affect its health.

**Notes:** _Due to the physical pain it put's him... it, through, I do not reccomend doing this in the future, it could be bad for it's health._

~Site director, Dr. Waldo ███████

* * *

**Experiment Log # 1932-3**:

**Objects used:** Four (4) lengths of copper wire(insulated), two (2) ammeters.

**Purpose:** To determine if SCP 1932 can control it's electric current.

**Procedure:** SCP 1932 was attached to the four (4) wires via electrodes. each pair of wires was attached to a separate ammeter. SCP 1932 was told to try to cut off power to just one.

**Results:** While one ammeter dropped to 1, the other skyrocketed to a point where the ammeter exploded. No adverse affects to the SCP's health noted.

**Conclusions:** SCP 1932's electric current can be focused on a single point, with no adverse effects.

**Notes:** _It would seem that so long as only a part of the current is blocked, but the rest can continue, the amount that is free moves faster, similar to if you cover half of the bottom of a faucet, as that increases the water pressure._

~Site director, Dr. Waldo ███████

* * *

**Experiment Log # 1932-4:**

**Object used:** one (1) wireless communication device (walkie-talkie)

**Purpose:** To understand how SCP 1932 broke Dr. Sam ███████'s phone.

**Procedure:** SCP 1932 was placed fifteen (15) metres away, and told to try to electrocute the device without touching it, or moving closer.

**Results:** At fifteen (15) metres, nothing happened, but as soon as the wireless device was within ten (10) metres of SCP 1932, the device stopped working immediately, and opening the device later on lead to show that every single wire had carried such a charge that they had all melted almost instantaneously.

**Conclusion:** SCP 1932's electric current seems to be able to affect electronic devices at ten (10) metres at furthest.

**Notes:** _I highly recommend that we keep all electronic devices away from SCP 1932 at all times, just in case. It could cause problems to have all our phones melting._ ~Dr. Sam ███████

* * *

**Experiment Log # 1932-5:**

**Object Used:** One (1) three-thousand volt generator, two (2) jumper cables

**Purpose:** To see if SCP 1932 can absorb electricity as well as send it out.

**Procedure:** SCP 1932 was attached to the generator via Jumper cables clamped onto it's [REDACTED], and the generator was turned on

**Results:** After the experiment, SCP 1932 felt energetic, though a bit sore. It was also able to shoot small balls of electrical energy for a short period of time, thus getting rid of the excess energy from the generator.

**Conclusion:** SCP can temporarily power up if given a source, but loses the energy in a matter of minutes.

**Notes:** _It's hard to say whether I'm fascinated or horrified by the results of these experiments. On one hand, this is a man... no, a boy, who could destroy this entire facility when powered up, leaving nothing that is physically destructible. On the other hand, if controlled, he could become a source for 'free' energy. He could possibly manage to power small parts of the facility, such as Keter-class containment chambers and the medical ward, for a good amount of time._ ~Dr. Sam ███████

* * *

**Experiment Log # 1932-6:**

**Object Used:** Fifty (50) various experimental drugs.

**Purpose:** To find a way to temporarily cut off SCP 1932's electricity.

**Procedure:** Over the course of several weeks, SCP 1932 had to take one or two of the drugs used for a period of two days to see if it had any effect.

**Results:** For some strange reason, someone must have snuck in some ACE inhibitors (angiotensin-converting-enzyme inhibitors). Even stranger was the fact that these seemed to stop his electricity entirely. The most evident of the side effects would be Hyperkalemia and a persistent dry cough. For some reason, SCP 1932's blood pressure is entirely unaffected, even when medication was removed, and cognitive thinking skill have increased.

**Conclusion:** SCP 1932 can take ACE inhibitors without becoming dependant on them.

**Notes:** _SCP 1932 is to be given one tablet of ACE inhibitors twice daily, except on days for experiments._

* * *

**Experiment Log # 1932-7:**

**Object Used:** One (1) steel rod.

**Purpose:** To widen the understanding of SCP 1932's electricity.

**Procedure:** SCP 1932 was told to try using it's power in a different way. Preferribly without damaging the facility.

**Results:** SCP 1932 held his hand toward the rod, which flew into it with a bolt of electricity connecting SCP 1932 to it.

**Conclusion:** SCP 1932 can grab objects with it's power and pull them toward it.

**Notes:** _This guy just keeps getting more and more powerful with each experiment we perform. If we anger him... I don't even want to think about it._ ~Dr. Sam ███████

* * *

**Experiment Log # 1932-8:**

**Object Used:** One (1) vial of blood.

**Purpose:** To see if SCP 1932 can control the metal in blood with his electromagnetic field.

**Procedure:** SCP 1932 was told to try to move the iron in the blood.

**Results:** Nothing happened.

**Conclusion:** SCP 1932 _probably_ cannot control the iron within blood.

**Notes:** _Well, at least he can't give us heart attacks with his mind._ ~Dr. Sam ███████

* * *

**Experiment Log # 1932-9:**

**Object Used: One (1) stainless steel pot, filled with water, and one (1) uncooked chicken breast**

**Purpose: to check versatility of SCP 1932's electricity**

**Procedure:SCP 1932's electricity was conducted through the pot and water, into the chicken, in an attempt to cook it.**

**Results: [REDACTED]. Cleanup crew took four hours to get rid of the mess**

**Conclusion: Do not use SCP 1932 as a replacement for a stove.**

* * *

**Experiment Log # 1932-10:**

**Subject:** One (1) D-Class personnel (D-234-16)

**Purpose:** To determine whether or not SCP 1932's electricity will kill someone when attacked.

**Method:** D-234-16 was told that he was to attack SCP 1932, and that if he killed it, he could leave.

**Results:** D-234-16 died with severe burn wounds, and four (4) broken bones that occurred the instant he touched SCP 1932 with malicious intent. Despite the injuries, it took D-234-16 five (5) minutes to die, the entire time he was screaming in pain.

**Conclusion:** SCP 1932's electricity automatically kills anyone who attacks it.

**Notes:** _I think I can say, on behalf of the entire group, that we shouldn't mess with this guy anymore, he's pretty pissed off that we told a guy to kill him. I can also conclude this is the first time he caused someone to die, as he was in shock for a full six hours before he began to shout at us. I fear that we may have dabbled somewhere we shouldn't have._ ~Dr. Sam ███████

* * *

**Incident 1932-1**: Sam ███████, who was assigned to watching SCP 1932 brought his mobile phone (deactivated) into it's room. Upon entering the room, Sam's phone turned on, and then short circuited in the span of two (2) seconds. SCP 1932 apologized over and over again to Sam over what happened for two days. This incident is what lead to experiment 1932-4.

* * *

**Incident 1932-2:** A security guard, on ██/██/████, brought a small bottle of Hydrargyrum (AKA mercury) to work to make some bets with co-workers. When it got within ten (10) metres of SCP 1932's containment cell, the bottle burst, and the mercury slid along the floor toward the door to the cell, and formed a thin layer over it. The guard got slight mercury poisoning from the amount that got into his bloodstream from the cuts of the small bottle bursting.

**Incident 1932-3:** Shortly following experiment 1932-10, when being taken for experiments, SCP 1932 assaulted the guards, using what seemed like the magnetic field we managed to get him to generated in experiment 1932-7 to stop the bullets of the guards. Eventually he was hit over the back of the head with a wooden bat, knocking him out. Eight (8) guards were wounded in the fight, though SCP 1932 seemed reluctant to harm any D-Class personnel that were being escorted, one of which (D-235-02) SCP 1932 blocked an attack to. D-235-02 has been changed to E-Class status, and is allowed to live past monthly termination. For now.

**Request 1932-1:** _Requesting the moving of SCP 1932 from Euclid status to safe._

~Dr. Waldo ███████.

_Request Denied. As it has a human mind it is unpredictable._

~O5-█

**Request 1932-2:**_ Requesting that SCP 1932 is allowed time outside the facility. _

~Dr. Waldo ███████.

_Request Denied. SCP 1932 is officially dead. If it's revealed that it is alive then we will have to 'dispose' of those who knew of it before._

~O5-█

**Request 1932-3:**_ SCP 1932 has been requesting a means of exercise. Would it be alright for him to have some dumbbells and an exercise wheel?_

~Dr. Waldo ███████

_You seem to be getting too attached to SCP 1932. Your request is granted, but if you make another request like the ones before again, we will consider having you demoted._

~O5-█

**Request 1932-4:** _SCP 1932 wishes for copies of old exams for various school topics, as well as corresponding text books. Though I believe it is clinging to the hope that it could become normal again, I still think it would be in our best interest for it to fulfil this request. Besides, it's not like it will cost much anyway. This should be a good way to keep it in line for a while._

~Dr. Sam ███████

_Request granted, we are also pleased that you are not getting as attached to SCP 1932 as Waldo was. SCP 1932 shall have the textbooks by morning, and you will be given the old exams for whenever you feel it is best._

~O5-█

**Addendum 1932-1**: SCP 1932 cannot, above all metals, be within 20 metres of Hydrargyrum. Any staff who go against this will be eliminated.

**Addendum 1932-2: **Dr. Waldo ███████ removed from SCP 1932's case for being too attached to it, and replaced with Dr. Sam ███████.

**Addendum 1932-3:** SCP 1932 has been seen capable of extracting his electricity from it's body while meditating, making it completely cover it. Upon questioning, it has said that the process is not painful at all, unlike when the power exits via physical contact with conductive objects. If anything breaks it's focus, the energy immediately disappears. As far as we know, this energy is unable to leave physical contact with it.

**Addendum 1932-4:** Judgement pending on whether or not to terminate SCP 1932 as of incident 1932-4.

**Addendum 1932-5:** SCP 1932 given heavier dumbbells, due to the fact that it was annoying the guards for it. It has also been supplied with school books, due to it wanting something to do when not exercising. Guards have commented that it has a 'relatively healthy' lifestyle, when compared to other humanoid SCPs.

**Addendum 1932-6:** Decision made by O5 operatives to have SCP 1932 eliminated on 04/12/████.

**Addendum 1932-7:** SCP 1932 presumed to be dead, following the nuclear warhead on site 19 detonating on 04/05/████. Over 200 bodies are missing, or turned to ash, so there is no way to know if it survived. Despite this, any electrical abnormalities above a level 3 disturbance are to be checked out by Mobile Task Force Elipson-7, the 'Storm Stalkers.'

**Note (**03**/**07**/**████**):**_ If we could harness the power from SCP 1932, we could probably power the base on just his energy for years, so long as we kept him comfortable enough to not turn on us._ ~Dr. Sam ███████.

**Note (**03/25/████**): **_SCP 1932 has recently started to sing songs to__ itself every now and then. The most commonly occurring song has been recognized by the security staff as 'What's left of me,' by Nick _██████._ Also,__ it has sang songs of rather different tones. Including a song that he says is called 'Buckets of Blood,' by some guy called Rufus _███_. Some of the guards are surprised by how __he__ it managed to perfectly imitate the original singers. Also, let it be on record that SCP 1932 thanked a guard that actually played the instrumental of one of the songs when__ it started singing. I can't tell if this means__ it's getting over the fact that we made someone attack__ it with intent to kill, or if__ it's just been thrown into insanity. If the former, we can resume testing. If the latter, than I will be sending in a request for permission to terminate__ it._

~Dr. Sam ███████.

**Note from Dr. Sam **███████** to O5-**█** (**04/03/████**): **_SCP 1932 has been spending almost all __it's time exercising and studying. I don't know why, but I get the feeling__ it's planning something, probably an escape. I recommend it be exterminated immediately._

~Dr. Sam ███████.

**Responce note from O5-**█** to Dr. Sam (**04/04/████**):**_ Your concern has been taken into consideration. We have determined that SCP 1932 is to be exterminated on Tuesday of next week._


End file.
